BAJO LAS SABANAS DEL DIOS GRIEGO
by SEREDAR
Summary: Cuando Serena Tsukino conoce a Darién Chiba sabe que no podrá mantener su cordura durante mucho tiempo. Lo que no sabe, es que no sólo su cordura es la que está en juego...
1. ARGUMENTO

**BAJO LAS SABANAS DEL DIOS GRIEGO**

**Autora:** Tamara Guarnero

**Adaptada **a los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi

**Protagonista:** Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba

**Argumento:**

Lista de cosas para hacer:

1) Llegar a París y visitar todos los lugares posibles.

2) Comprar una de esas boinas de los años 20's tan sexys que siempre llevan las actrices francesas.

3) Relajarse. Disfrutar.

4) Tener fabuloso sexo con... ¿QUÉ? ¡No... Eso no estaba en la lista!

Cuando Serena Tsukino conoce a Darién Chiba sabe que no podrá mantener su cordura durante mucho tiempo. Lo que no sabe, es que no sólo su cordura es la que está en juego...

…

_Esta historia les aseguro que se la terminan en un dos por tres ya que es muy entretenida que la disfruten…_

… …**_Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas… …_**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Capítulo 1**

Francia, la ciudad del romance.

La verdad es que nunca había visitado París, era la primera vez. Cuando murió mi padre necesitaba alejarme de mi hogar, estar allí era como mirar a papá, necesitaba olvidar y qué mejor que unas vacaciones en Paris.

Busqué en internet casas para rentar y cuando encontré la indicada tomé un vuelo y me alejé de todo. Al llegar al aeropuerto cogí un taxi y cuando estuve frente a la casa me quedé impactada, era mejor que la foto. Sacada de un cuento de hadas, hasta tenía una chimenea y era tan encantadora. Cuando entré por la primera puerta fue todavía más encantadora, todo estaba tallado en madera y tenía un empapelado de un tono claro con flores; era de lo mejor.

Cuando terminé de inspeccionar la casa, de desempacar y tomar una ducha, cogí un periódico para saber si había alguna exposición o alguna obra, y tuve suerte, había una exposición de arte de varios autores.

Tomé un vestido negro con un listón blanco que se ajustaba abajo del busto, este era mi vestido favorito, hacía que resaltaran mis curvas aunque fueran pocas; digo, era delgada pero no tanto, tenía piernas largas, mi cabello era de un rubio dorado y mis ojos eran de color celeste y con este vestido los hacía lucir.

Dejé mi pelo suelto, que me llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura, me puse unos tacones y una chalina de seda y salí de casa.

Cuando llegué, mi primer pensamiento fue: Woau...Todo era una belleza, empecé con la primera obra que era de un jardín que a plena vista daba una sensación de paz, pasaron 3 horas y todavía no terminaba de ver todo; ya casi no había gente, como máximo habían 25 personas.

Decidí que era hora de irse, eran las 2 de la mañana así que me encaminé hacia la salida. Habían unas pequeñas escaleras, pero con los tacones parecían demasiado grandes, en el antepenúltimo escalón decidí seguir descalza; qué más daba, mis pies se estaban hinchando. Maldición, mi primera noche en Paris y tenía los pies el doble de su tamaño.

—Odio estas malditas zapatillas... Tenías que verte bonita, ¡al diablo con la belleza, no me vuelvo poner estos malditos zapatos! Cuando llegué a la salida me fijé que había perdido uno, ¡Lo que me faltaba! Cuando me di la vuelta choqué con una pared de músculos.

—Lo lamento tanto...

Cuando levanté la mirada me quedé pasmada: había un hombre delante de mí pero parecía un dios griego, me sacaba como una cabeza de altura, tenía unos ojos azules tan profundos que podría perderme en ellos. Su cabello era de color negro, él era todo músculos, ¡Dios! traía un traje que le quedaba a la medida y cuando habló creo que me hipnotizó.

—¿Está bien?

Dios mío, tenía una boca tan sexy.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien. Gracias.

—Lamento el incidente, que tenga una hermosa velada.

Cuando estaba por salir volteó y me dijo lo que nunca había esperado:

—Por cierto, hermoso vestido el que lleva puesto.

Y me dio una mirada de arriba a abajo, creo que me quedé paralizada por años hasta que vi que venía más gente. Salí a tomar un taxi y durante todo el camino pensé en su rostro; cuando llegué a la pequeña casa me di cuenta que algo me faltaba...

—¡Maldición! Dejé mi zapatilla, maldito dios griego.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**Capítulo 2**

Era hermosa de cerca, desde que había entrado al salón llamó mi atención; brillaba como una estrella, tenía una presencia que hacía que quisieras llegar a conocerla. La seguí de lejos en su recorrido por todo el salón, cuando vi que se iba fui tras ella.

Noté que paraba y vi mi oportunidad. Me acerqué lo más que pude y cuando chocó conmigo sentí una descarga de electricidad en todo el pecho, era toda una belleza con esos ojos, esa bella boca y ese cabello. ¿Quién no querría conocerla?

Todo el trayecto a mi hotel pensé en ella, nunca había sentido nada parecido.

Cuando llegué parecía que estaba en automático, mi cerebro no funcionaba.

En la entrada el portero me saludó.

—Buenas noches, Señor Chiba.

—Buenas noches.

De todos los hoteles de la cadena Chiba el de Francia era mi favorito, como dueño de ellos visitaba todos los hoteles por lo menos un día al año, pero en el de París casi me quedaba 2 semanas; aquí estaba tranquilo y el ambiente era demasiado bueno.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me di un baño para poder dormir, cuando estaba ya en la cama no pude dormir, la iba a encontrar. Pero ahora que lo pensaba sólo había un problema: no sabía cómo se llamaba ni donde se hospedaba y tampoco se lo había pedido, demonios, iba a ser una búsqueda larga.

¿En qué me había metido? Yo no podía enamorarme, no después de lo que había pasado la ultima vez, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, no podía.

¿Pero por qué con ella me sentía diferente?, qué estoy diciendo. No, ella va a ser sólo para divertirme, sólo eso, ella iba a ser mía lo quisiera o no...A la mañana siguiente pude perdonarme por perder mi zapatilla, él tenía la culpa por distraerme de esa manera con su belleza. Cuando me levanté me puse unos vaqueros, una playera de manga larga, tenis y un abrigo; hacía un poco de frío pero decidí dar un paseo.

Caminé un tiempo por el parque cerca de la casa, era demasiado grande, podía pasar horas caminando por aquí, todo parecía como si fuera hecho para mí. Pasé bastante tiempo caminando, llegué a una esquina y ahí había un pequeño café y decidí que sería bueno tomar una taza; cuando entré sonó una pequeña campana, la verdad es que parecía un café común y corriente. Llegué al mostrador y una chica rubia me atendió:

—Bienvenida, ¿cuál es su orden?

Me dio una sonrisa, pero parecía de un maniquí, era demasiado forzada; de seguro todos los días le dolerían los pómulos, su vida debía ser muy miserable para sonreír de esa forma.

—Hola, quisiera un café expreso por favor.

—Enseguida.

Tardaron 5 minutos en entregarme mi café.

—Aquí tiene.

—Gracias.

Cuando me dirigí al mostrador para pagar, una voz que pensé que jamás volvería a escuchar dijo:

—Yo pago.

Cuando me di la vuelta era él: el dios griego. Sólo que ahora traía un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro, una playera de igual color y una chaqueta, parecía un chico malo pero demasiado sexy y encantador para mi comodidad y mi salud mental.

Dios, creí que me iba a desmayar con esos ojos azules que me miraban con tal intensidad.

—Ehh...yo...pues...gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Él me sonrió, tenía unos dientes tan blancos y una sonrisa que mataba a cualquiera.

—Disculpa pero anoche no nos presentamos, mi nombre es Darién Chiba.

¡Oh mi Dios! Era el dueño de los hoteles Chiba, iba a morir aquí en una cafetería con un café en mano y un dios griego en frente; era una manera humillante de morir.

—Hola, Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto.

Estrechó mi mano y cuando su piel tocó la mía sentí una corriente por todo el brazo y una manada de mariposas comenzó a jugar en mi estomago; tenía que salir de ahí antes de que me avergonzara.

—Un gusto conocerte, pero es un poco tarde y tengo que irme.

—Permíteme que te lleve, afuera ya hace demasiado frio.

—Gracias, pero voy a caminar, no está muy lejos de aquí el lugar en donde me estoy quedando.

—Con más razón, cuando llegues estarás congelada.

—De nuevo gracias pero no quiero que pierda su tiempo.

—Oh, créelo, no pierdo mi tiempo, y háblame de tu.

Me dio la sonrisa más encantadora que alguna vez haya visto.

—En verdad no tien...—me lanzó una mirada de: no quiero que me hables de usted.

—En verdad Darién yo...

—¿En dónde vives?

—A unas 10 cuadras de aquí.

Me tomó del brazo y de nuevo sentí una descarga por todo el cuerpo, me guió

a una esquina en donde había un BMW del año.

Dios, era el coche más caro en el que alguna vez me subiría. Me abrió la puerta (y yo que pensé que la caballerosidad estaba muerta),y me hizo una seña para que me subiera.

¿En verdad iba a ir con un extraño a mi casa?... qué más daba, era París y él era un maldito sexy dios griego.

Le dio la vuelta al coche y subió, al encender el auto la calefacción empezó a andar, tardamos menos de 5 minutos en llegar a donde vivía. Como el trayecto fue corto no hablamos; al llegar se estacionó, volteé a verlo y lo único que podía decir era:

—Gracias por traerme, fue un placer conocerte.

Mi mano ya estaba en la manija del coche cuando tomó mi brazo y dijo:

—Espera... te invito mañana por la noche a cenar.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**Capítulo 3**

Lo primero que pensé fue: ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! Darién Chiba me acaba de invitar a cenar...

—Pero si apenas me conoces.

—Por eso te invito a cenar, para poder conocerte mejor.

—Pero... yo... Pero.

—No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Pero...

—Así tenga que pasar toda la noche fuera de tu casa para que aceptes.

Dios, no iba a decir que no, ¿o sí?

—Está bien.

El maldito me dio una sonrisa demasiado encantadora como para negarme, demonios, qué había hecho.

—Paso por ti a las 8, ¿está bien?

—Claro, está bien.

—Que descanses y que tengas una linda noche.

—Tu igual.

Me bajé del coche y el aire frío me golpeó en la cara y me aclaro las ideas, qué acaba de hacer, le había dicho que sí, iba a salir con un total desconocido, bueno no un total desconocido, era el dueño de los hoteles Chiba; era rico guapo y también conocido como el hombre más mujeriego. ¿Y si todo era un juego?, yo no quería enamorarme, no tenía tiempo, pero con él no pensaba; se había metido bajo mi piel en sólo dos días ¿Y si me rompía el corazón?

Mierda, ¿qué acababa de hacer?

Había dicho que sí, era igual que las demás; una pequeña sonrisa, unas suaves palabras y decían que sí. No esperaba otra cosa la verdad.

De todos modos, ¿qué demonios había hecho? ¿por qué la invite tan pronto? Debía haber esperado hasta que me lo pidiera, hasta que rogara que saliera con ella, no podía cometer el mismo error, pero Serena hacia que mi mundo diera vueltas. No pensaba, mis impulsos juntos a ella se hacían más grandes; cada vez que la veía lo único que quería era tomarla en mis brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido.

Demonios, de sólo pensarlo mi sangre empezaba a hervir. La deseaba, pero sólo su cuerpo; yo nunca volvería amar. ¡Carajo! ¿Pero qué...? ¡Ella tenía que desearme, no yo a ella!

No importaba como le iba a hacer, pero ella iba a terminar en mi cama haciendo todo lo que yo quisiera. De sólo imaginármela ahí, en medio de las sábanas, desnuda con su pelo suelto y esperando por mi... Hacía que me diera una dolorosa erección. Mierda, no podía ponerme caliente con sólo imaginarlo, no iba a perder la cabeza.

Nunca lo volvería a hacer.

No había dormido nada en toda la noche pensando en lo mismo, ¡qué iba a hacer! Ya eran las 7:30, ¿y si cancelaba? No, ya era demasiado tarde, ya sólo faltaba media hora, sería muy grosero cancelar ahora, además ya estaba arreglada, tendría que ir.

A las 8 en punto escuché un golpe en la puerta y la manada de mi estomago empezó a hacer revuelo; cuando abrí, ahí estaba él en un traje negro que hacía que quisiera ver que había debajo de él.

Tendría que cambiarme, junto a él yo parecía una vagabunda. Llevaba puesto un pequeño vestido blanco de mangas largas, un listón beige en la cintura con una pequeña flor del mismo color y unas pequeñas zapatillas blancas, era una vergüenza mi aspecto junto al suyo.

—¿Lista para irnos?

—Mmm, creo que iré a cambiarme.

El me dio una mirada la cual no pude descifrar.

—Creo que estás demasiado sexy y hermosa con ese vestido.

—¿Estás hablado en serio?

—Totalmente, entonces, ¿lista para irnos?

Demonios, debí cancelar cuando pude.

—Si —dije con un suspiro resignado.

De nuevo me abrió la puerta del coche. En el camino ninguno de los dos habló, pero no fue necesario; fue un silencio cómodo y no incómodo. No había necesidad de hablar.

Cuando llegamos a un restaurante, el cual debo decir se veía demasiado costoso pero demasiado bello (por fuera estaba alumbrado con una serie de luces de navidad y unos lazos que colgaban del techo con pequeños diamantes falsos, o eso creía yo), entramos y nos llevaron a la mesa. Unos momentos después llegó la mesera y tomó nuestra orden, cuando la mesera se fue, él rompió el hielo.

—¿Estás aquí de vacaciones?

—Se podría decir que si, mi padre falleció hace unos meses, necesitaba olvidar y tener un poco de aire nuevo.

—Lo lamento.

—Está bien.

—¿De qué murió?

—Estaba enfermo del corazón, en su última operación estaba demasiado débil y no soportó la cirugía.

—Debió ser cansado para ti.

—Un poco, pero aprendes a vivir y lidiar con ello.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Murió cuando yo nací así que sólo éramos mi padre y yo, ¿Y tú tienes familia?

—Es una historia demasiado larga.

—¿No era para eso que venimos a cenar? ¿Para conocernos? —dije con un poco de burla.

—Es cierto, bueno, mi madre murió cuando yo era joven; debí haber tenido 10 años. Murió en un accidente, mi padre nunca superó la pérdida, se dedicó a tomar y golpearme cada vez que tenía la oportunidad; decía que me parecía a mi madre y empezaba con los golpes, siempre estaba demasiado herido como para quejarme o pedir ayuda hasta que un día una vecina vio todo y llamó a la policía; servicios infantiles vino por mí y me llevó a una casa hogar, desde ese día decidí que tenía que superarme para no ser un don nadie. Fui a la escuela, me gradué y empecé mi primer hotel... lo demás es historia.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haberte recordado tu pasado.

—Está bien, ¿no venimos a eso? ¿a conocernos? —cuando lo dijo me dio una pequeña sonrisa pero esta no llegaba a sus ojos. Claro, no era para menos, su vida había sido demasiado dura. Estuvimos platicando horas, reímos, le conté más sobre mi vida (no era mucho dado que tenía 24 años), no había hecho gran cosa: había terminado la carrera de administración y cuando iba a buscar empleo mi padre enfermó y no pude hacerlo, así que mi carrera quedó varada y no tenía ganas por el momento de retomarla; él me contó de todos los hoteles que tenía por todo el mundo y todas las cosas que había hecho con ellos, que eran bastantes para sus 29 años.

Cuando salimos del restaurante él me dijo:

— Ven, te voy a enseñar mi hotel, el de París es el que más hospedajes tiene.

Cuando llegamos al hotel era todo lujo, la decoración era una delicia. Al pasar las puertas había una pequeña fuente con una figura de una mujer en una túnica; habían también candelabros colgando del techo, el piso era de un bellísimo mármol. Todo era simplemente hermoso.

Al llegar al elevador Darién pasó su brazo sobre mi cintura y, oh Dios, sentí toda una descarga eléctrica. Pero fui distraída al darme cuenta de que el elevador era transparente, y mientras subías podías ver toda la ciudad; lo mejor era como se veía la Torre Eiffel alumbrada, me dejó sin palabras. Estaba tan perdida viendo el paisaje que no me di cuenta hacia dónde íbamos. Cuando volteé a ver los botones había una llave insertada en donde decía pent—house, diablos, ¡vivía en el pent—house! ¿Pero no era obvio? Él era el dueño del hotel, ¿En dónde diablos estaba mi cabeza? Se abrieron las puertas, y era mejor de lo que podía esperar.

—Aquí estamos.

—Es hermoso.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—No, creo que he bebido demasiado en el restaurante.

Tenía una chimenea, era del tipo rústico pero hermoso. Nos sentamos en la sala y he decir que era muy cómoda.

—No sé si te lo han dicho pero eres hermosa.

Mis mejillas ardieron en vergüenza.

—Gracias.

Estuvimos platicando unas horas hasta que vi el reloj, era demasiado tarde.

—Tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde.

Me levanté y tomé mis cosas; iba hacia la puerta cuando sentí su mano en mi brazo. Me di la vuelta para verlo y noté que estaba más cerca de mi de lo que mi cordura permitía.

—Quiero volver a verte.

—No creo que sea correcto.

—¿Por qué no?

Cada vez se estaba acercando peligrosamente, un paso más e iba a tirar la decencia por la ventana, este hombre me iba a volver loca.

—¿Qué diría tu novia si me ve contigo?

—¿Novia? —preguntó extrañado.

—Leí en una revista de chismes que el magnate Darién Chiba estaba casi comprometido con la modelo francesa Rei Hino.

Sentí que mi cara ardía de vergüenza, ¿por qué le había dicho lo de la revista?

¿En qué estaba pensando? ooohh, eso era, no estaba pensando; además ¿quién se llama así? Seguro que era como todas las modelos: anoréxica, de piernas largas, y sobre todo hermosa.

¡Carajo! Sentí una emoción desconocida, está bien, no tan desconocida, no podía estar celosa; no éramos nada ni él me había prometido nada. Además, apenas nos conocíamos.

—¿Rei? ¿Estás hablado en serio?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Cuando me di cuenta el maldito hombre se estaba riendo de mi, aaahh, esto sí que no lo iba a permitir. Me solté de su mano y traté de seguir mi camino a la salida pero por supuesto, él no me dejó.

—Espera... Lamento reírme, veo que estás molesta pero es ridícula esa historia de Hino y yo, Rei es solo una gran amiga.

—¿En serio?

—Siiii.

Cuando terminó de decir esa pequeña sílaba, sus labios estaban casi rozando los míos pero por alguna razón no lo hicieron, él se alejó, ¿Por qué? Ni idea.

—Déjame llevarte a casa.

—Ajá...

¿Qué más podía decir? El hombre me había dejado sin palabras ¡y no habíamos hecho nada!

De camino a casa ninguno de los dos habló, de nuevo, era un silencio agradable y no incómodo. Cuando llegamos me abrió la puerta del coche y al tocar su mano sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

—¿Puedo visitarte? —preguntó.

—Yo... Lo que pasa...este.

—No quieres que nos veamos.

—¡Nooooooo! No es eso— suspiré—. Está bien, puedes visitarme cuando quieras mientras me siga quedando aquí.

—Cuenta con que te visitare pronto.

En verdad este hombre haría que me fuera a la tumba.

—Será mejor que entre —Asintió—. Adiós.

—Chao.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta... me besó. Pero en ambas mejillas y con eso bastó para que casi mis piernas se doblaran.

Lo más vergonzoso es que él había notado mi reacción y se estaba burlando poniendo una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Subió al coche y lo vi alejarse.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**Capítulo 4**

¡¿Qué en este mundo había estado pensando?

Cuando le dije que podía visitarme la realidad me golpeó. No, no estaba pensando; de todos modos, seguro que ya se había arrepentido.

Habian pasado 2 semanas desde aquella noche, seguro que se dio cuenta de con quien estaba saliendo. Oh, no. Corrección: No estábamos saliendo porque él no me había dicho nada, ni prometido tampoco, ¿pero qué se podía esperar si solo era una persona común y corriente? No podía evitar estar ansiosa por verlo de nuevo ¿Una persona podía volverse adicta a otra?...

No! No! No! No! No!, tenía que hacer algo para dejar de pensar en él... además, no lo conocía bien, no podía pensar en una persona a la que poco conocía, ¿verdad?

Mis ideas eran un lío, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa... Siii, cachorros, son peludos y tiernos... ¿Él sería tierno? ¿Qué tal besaría? Nooooooooooooooo...cachorros, sí, cachorros lindos, cariñosos... ¡Demonios! Esto no estaba funcionando...

Decidí salir a caminar para recuperar mi salud mental, me fui al parque que estaba cerca, el aire fresco me hacía sentir mejor junto con el olor de las flores.

Seguí caminando y salí del parque. Me di cuenta que inconscientemente... está bien, a quién engaño, fue directamente al hotel de Darién, pero al llegar me quedé congelada; no era lo que esperaba encontrar y la imagen rompió toda ilusión: en la entrada estaba Darién y Rei abrazándose. Me quedé allí sin saber qué hacer, no podía gritarle y escupirle al maldito ya que de nuevo, no éramos nada.

Supongo que hice algún tipo de ruido porque ambos voltearon y me vieron, Darién agrandó los ojos y dijo:

—¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo...yo...estaba dando una vuelta por el parque... ya tengo que irme.

—¡Espera!

Seguí andando a pesar de que me llamaba, había sido una tonta, él nunca se fijaría en alguien que no estuviera a su altura. Que estúpida había sido, sentí mis mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza y lágrimas amenazando con salir de mis ojos.

Estúpida, Estúpida, Estúpida...

—Serena.

Sentí su mano en mi brazo y me detuve, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

—¿Por qué has salido corriendo si te estaba llamando?

—Suéltame.

—¿Por qué?

Su agarre sobre mi brazo se hizo más fuerte a tal grado de que casi lo quiebra.

—Suéltame, me haces daño —aflojó su mano pero aun así no me dejó ir.

—Déjame ir.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué...?

—¿Por qué quieres que te deje ir?

—Mmm no lo sé, tal vez porque...

—¿Darién cariño, qué sucede?

Demonios, había olvidado por completo a la zorra de Rei. Las lágrimas se acumularon más en mis ojos, traté de soltarme del agarre de Darién pero sólo lo hizo más fuerte de nuevo.

—¿Rei nos podemos ver en otro momento?

—Claro, querido.

Cuando Darién se estiró para despedirse, la muy zorra lo besó en la boca. Los celos en mi estaban burbujeando, maldita, tenía las ganas de atravesarle un cuchillo por los ojos...

Espera, ¿por qué me estaba volviendo violenta? Yo no era así. Siii, bueno, sólo con esa perra. Me di cuenta que Darién aflojó su agarre lo suficiente como para poder soltarme y vi mi oportunidad, tiré tan fuerte de mi brazo como pude y él me soltó. En cuanto no sentí su mano di la vuelta y corrí lo más lejos posible, escuché a la distancia cómo me llamaba pero no volteé y él tampoco me siguió, no esperaba que lo hiciera, bueno tal vez un poco, había sido una tonta al ir a su hotel. Estaba más claro que el agua que él tenía algo más que sólo una amistad con esa modelo; tenía que salir de aquí, ya me había humillado bastante, no podía quedarme, aunque... ¿por qué debería irme? No podía huir, ¿o sí? No, tenía que irme; no podía volver a verlo a la cara, simplemente no podía.

Empecé a tomar todas mis cosas y a ponerlas en mis maletas, no importaba si me quedaba en la casa o no, el depósito ya lo había hecho así que daba igual.

Terminé de guardar todo, agarré mi equipaje y fui a la entrada dispuesta a irme lo más lejos que pudiera, y pronto.

Lamentablemente no fui tan lejos.

Cuando abrí la puerta para salir, una pared de músculos estaba esperándome:

Darién estaba aquí y no se veía contento.

Me dio una mirada amenazadora, pero cuando vio mis maletas su mirada se volvió oscura y lo primero que salió de su boca fue:

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

¿Quién se creía? No, ya no me sentía humillada, ahora estaba furiosa. ¿Quién se cree? ¿Pensaba que podía intimidarme? ahh, no. No me iba a dejar.

—¿Te vas?

—No es asunto tuyo.

Intenté pasar y él no me dejó. Grrrr.

Miré a un lado suyo y vi que alguien más estaba allí, y con un coche. Mierda, ¿cómo no pude escuchar el auto? Pude haber salido por la ventana y no encontrármelo, seguro era su chofer, seguro él sólo manejaba cuando quería. Já, bastardo.

Darién le hizo una seña al muchacho mientras yo estaba con mi letanía mental, le dijo:

—Lleva las maletas al auto por favor.

—Sí señor.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Tú no te vas a llevar mi equipaje.

Cuando su chofer intentó agarrar mis cosas le di un golpe con mi bolso, no sé por qué se me ocurrió. El chico se hizo para atrás sobándose la cabeza.

—Acabas de golpear a mi chofer —y cuando me lo dijo tenía una mirada de diversión y sorpresa. Bastardo, tenía el descaro de burlarse, sentí como mi ira crecía.

—¡Siii...! Y si tú te atreves de nuevo a ordenárselo, ¡te juro que a ti también te golpearé!

—Será un placer entonces.

—¿Que acaso no me has oído?

Me dio una sonrisa sexy que derretiría a cualquiera, de nuevo le hizo una seña a su chofer pero esta vez Darién tomó precauciones: me agarró las muñecas y me atrajo a su cuerpo. Fue el mayor error de mi vida.

Olía demasiado bien para que fuera verdad, se sentía bien estar entre sus brazos. Era como si me estuviera pasando su calor corporal. Morí y fui al cielo, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que me estaba llevando a su coche.

—Yo no voy a ir contigo.

—Si lo vas a hacer, súbete al auto.

—¿Quién te crees? No pienso subir contigo a ningún lado, ¿lo entiendes?

—Por favor.

—¡No! ¿Que no escuchas? He dicho que no.

—Te subes por las buenas o por las malas— me dijo furioso.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estas amenazando?

—No. Te estoy dando elegir, ¿así que cuál quieres?

—No pienso ir contigo —dije sacudiendo mi cabeza, estaba loco.

—Está bien, será por las malas.

Soltó mis muñecas sólo para llevar sus manos a mi cintura y, ¡Oh Dios mío!

Pero de un momento a otro ya no sentía el suelo, ¡el bastardo me había cargado sobre su hombro! Ese desgraciado.

—Bájame, arrogante, insensible, estúpido...

—¿Terminaste?

—¡No! Imbécil, animal...

Está bien, para ser sincera estaba disfrutando de la vista desde donde estaba, tenía un trasero bastante tonificado y bien formado como para darle una mordida... ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

Tenía las manos libres así que empecé a golpearlo en la espalda, aunque tal vez podía alcanzar un glúteo y ver si eran reales... ¡No! ¿Pero qué hacía el hombre?

Me estaba cargando, seguro estaría viendo mi trasero, ¿qué pensaría de él?

¡Mieeeerdaaaa! Este hombre no me dejaba pensar debidamente, tenía que soltarme, ¿no?

—Suéltame, no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así.

En cuanto me di cuenta, ya no me estaba subiendo a su auto, bastardo.

—Te vas a tranquilizar ya.

—¡No!

Cuando estábamos dentro del coche, me volteó a ver e intenté abofetearlo pero detuvo mi mano antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo; estaba furiosa, era una estúpida por creer que podía haber algo más con él, me había engañado a mi misma, yo era una chica común y corriente y él era un empresario demasiado importante, tenía que salir de aquí pues las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Él todavía tenía mi mano e hizo algo que me dejó sin aire.

Tomó mi dedo índice y lo metió en su boca, chupándolo. Una corriente de pasión pasó por todo mi cuerpo junto con una necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mi, mierda no. Tenía que alejarme... ¿recuerdas? Aparté mi mano de él con mis mejillas ardiendo y le pregunté:

—¿A dónde me llevas? Tengo que irme.

Me dio una mirada dura y enojada.

—Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado, te voy a convencer de no hacerlo.

Había una amenaza implícita ahí, y sabía que él haría que se cumpliera. Le pregunté de nuevo:

—¿A dónde vamos?

Volteó a verme y sólo me dijo:

—Ya verás. —Y me dio una mirada arrogante y sexy el maldito. Si seguía haciendo eso no podría odiarlo más.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**Capítulo 5**

La había cargado sobre mi hombro a la maldita mujer, se iba a largar pero no lo iba a permitir; ella se iba a quedar todo lo que yo quisiera así tenga que amarrarla a mí.

Cuando empecé a caminar al auto vi su trasero, no podía negarlo, era un buen trasero.

Tenía ganas de poner mis manos allí, pero no lo iba a hacer... no todavía. Tenía unas piernas torneadas, aunque no se veían bien por su estúpido pantalón, ¿cómo se sentiría tener sus piernas alrededor de mí, mientras yo me movía dentro de ella?

Infiernos, un bulto en mi pantalón sobresalía; tenía que calmarme o mi bragueta ya no iba a funcionar más en un futuro.

Recordé la sensación que sentí cuando llegué a su casa y vi sus maletas, no sabía cómo identificarla, no era conocida para mí, mi corazón se había parado en cuanto vi que se iba. Pero no la iba a dejar. No, ella se iba conmigo lo quisiera o no, la iba a llevar a un lugar que estaba seguro que le encantaría.

Desde el momento en que empezó a andar el auto, Darién y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio, hasta que decidí romperlo:

—Sabes que esto es secuestro, ¿verdad? Pienso demandarte.

—No lo harás.

—Oh, claro que sí lo haré, arrogante, estúpido, y maldito hombre, sólo porque tienes dinero no te da el derecho de tratarme así, bastardo, vagabundo...

—¿Vas a seguir insultándome?

—¡Sí! maldito asqueroso, malvado, insensible...

Y cuando menos lo sentí, estaba besándome, y besaba como un ángel. El primer contacto de sus labios con los míos envió una corriente de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo.

Al principio fue sólo un ligero roce, pero el beso empezó a agarrar intensidad. Él me jaló a su regazo y me abrazó por la cintura mientras yo ponía mis manos al lado de su rostro; sacó su lengua y empezó empujarla entre mis labios tratando de abrirlos para él, y lo hice. Hubo un enredo de nuestras lenguas, parecía un baile, nunca alguien me había besado así. Después de lo que pensé era una eternidad, él separó sus labios de los míos pero no sin antes mordisquear mi labio inferior. Iba a perder el conocimiento con besos como ese.

—¿Ya estás tranquila?

Sólo pude asentir, no tenía habla; no después de ese beso. Traté de volver a mi asiento pero él se aferró a mi cintura y no me dejó ir. Intenté zafarme pero sólo hizo su agarre más fuerte a tal grado de lastimarme pero se sentía tan bien donde estaban sus manos que decidí no decir nada. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, y él decidió hablar.

—Vamos a ir a ver los Castillos de Loira.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿vamos a ir? Desde que llegué a Francia quise ir a verlos pero no había podido.

—Te van a encantar.

—Perdón.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haberte insultado.

—Ya lo he olvidado.

—Pero aun así es secuestro ¿lo sabes, no?

Él sólo sonrió y de nuevo acercó sus labios a los míos, esta vez el beso fue más salvaje y con más pasión. Me dejó sin aliento, se separó de mí e hice un ruido de protesta, cuando abrí los ojos él me estaba mirando con unos ojos que derretían el hielo.

Cuando llegamos me quedé sin habla, parecía el vecindario de las princesas de Disney, todo era hermoso. Caminamos por todo el recorrido, había unos castillos enormes, otros medianos de diferentes colores, era simplemente hermoso. Estuvimos caminando y viendo todo el paisaje, pero lo mejor fue que en todo el camino él puso su brazo en mi cintura y lo mantuvo allí, se sentía bien, me daban ganas de poner mi cabeza en su hombro.

Pero no, no lo haría, ¿cómo me podría sentir tan atraída por un hombre tan autoritario y arrogante? ¿será un chico malo o el chico bueno?

Bueno, quizás nunca lo sabría.

Pasamos un rato más viendo todo, pero empezó a hacer frío y no llevaba nada para ponerme, Darién salió a mi rescate.

—¿Tienes frio?

—Un poco, pero no es nada.

—Ten.

Me estaba dando su saco, creo que era lo más romántico que alguien había hecho por mi, cuando me lo puso en los hombros sentí cómo su aroma me rodeaba, y rayos, olía tan bien.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos.

—Sí, creo que sería lo mejor.

En el camino de regreso no hablamos pero él cambió su brazo de mi cintura a mis hombros, y no pude evitarlo: puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Fue mágico, sentí chispas pasando por mi cuerpo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Cuando volteé a verlo él tenía una sonrisa y una mirada sexy.

Estaba demasiado cansada, había sido un día duro, pero también un hermoso paseo, pero después recordé lo que había pasado y fue como un balde de agua fría, Darién notó mi cambio y pregunto:

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿En verdad no andas con Rei?

Pude haberme dado una patada mental, ¿no podía haber sido más discreta?

Nooooo, tenía que abrir mi gran bocota.

Noté que él se ponía algo tenso y decidí que no quería saber, dentro de poco yo iba a regresar a casa y no lo iba a volver a ver así que dije:

—Está bien, no tienes que decirme nada. Dentro de poco regreso a E.U. y tu yo no somos nada así que no tienes por qué contestar, no importa lo que hagas con tu vida yo no soy...

Me calló con su boca, sí, con su boca. Me dio un beso fuera de control; al principio empezó tierno, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, cálidos, suaves, su lengua empezó a tantear mis labios y me abrí a él. Su lengua estaba caliente, y el beso empezó a tomar fuerza, nuestras lenguas estaban en un baile sensual, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo más a mí, él tenía sus brazos en mi cintura, pero una de ellas empezó a bajar y la puso sobre mi trasero. Se sentía tan bien, he de decir que su mano era grande y parecía encajar perfectamente en mi cuerpo, era maravilloso, simplemente eso. De repente me cargó y para no perder el equilibrio puse mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, y sí, gran error pues su sexo tenía una enorme erección y el mío empezó a responder bastante bien a él, me estaba excitando con un simple beso ¿qué pasaría si hacíamos...? ¡No! No pienses en eso, mejor disfrutar el momento.

Empezamos a andar al coche, no sé cómo lo hizo sin chocar con nada, lo mejor es que ya casi no había gente, y si alguien nos vio no dijo nada. Cuando llegamos abrió la puerta y subimos, él dejó de besarme un momento para decirle a su chofer:

—Llévanos al Chiba, por favor.

—Sí señor, ¿quiere que ponga música? — dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, y muy alta por favor, y toma mi saco y el tuyo y ponlos como una cortina.

—Yo le di su saco y él se lo dio a su chofer el cual no sé cómo le hizo para ponerlos y no nos viera.

En un momento empezó a sonar la música fuertemente, él volvió a besarme, después bajó su boca a mi cuello y se sentía tan bien, tan sexy y caliente.

Me quitó la camisa que llevaba. Fue una mala idea ir informal hoy, una camisa y unos vaqueros no eran para nada sexy, apestaba.

Pero sus besos se sentían tan bien que mi cansancio parecía esfumarse; sus manos viajaron a mi espalda y me desabrochó el sujetador, mis pechos quedaron libres, no eran grandes, pero tampoco pequeños... eran medianos.

Él hizo magia, empezó a dejar besos por mi rostro, y bajó su boca de nuevo a mi cuello, a mi hombro, entre mis pechos, y sentí un escalofrió de anticipación, puso su boca en unos de mis senos y empezó a lamerlo; no pude evitarlo, gemí de placer. Se sentía tan bien, su lengua estaba torturando a mi pezón que inmediatamente se puso erecto. Puse mis manos en su cabello, era perfecto, mientras él lamía mi seno derecho una de sus manos empezó a jugar con el otro.

Sus dedos empezaron a acariciar mi pezón, a tocarlo, acariciarlo, sentí que su boca mordía mi seno suavemente y cada caricia, mordida, chupada, enviaba ondas de placer a mi centro; casi hacía que llegara al orgasmo. Quitó su boca de mi seno y le dio el mismo tratamiento al otro y era de—li—ci—oso.

Un letargo empezó a caer en mi, el hombre me había excitado y relajado al mismo tiempo, sentí que mis ojos se cerraban, traté de mantenerme, pero era tan bueno lo que hacía que me dejó ida.

No sé cómo pasó. Estaba cansada, sí. Pero también estaba demasiado excitada, estaba caliente y lista para él pero no entiendo cómo me había pasado esto, ¡y con Darién! ¿No pudo haber sido con alguien más? ¿Por qué con él?

Sí, me había quedado dormida mientras lamía mis senos, no íbamos a tener sexo esta noche, mi vida no podía ser peor.


	7. CAPITULO 6

**Capítulo 6**

La mujer olía demasiado bien, necesitaba probarla, le quité la camisa y el sostén, y bajé mi boca a sus senos, diablos, sabía muy bien. Empecé a trabajar en ellos, escuché sus gemidos, y me excitó más; sentí que sus manos se aflojaban de mi cabeza. Cuando alcé la vista para mirarla con una sonrisa sexy, me dejó sin habla.

—¿Estás jugando?

Carajo, se había dormido, ¿cómo pasó esto? Sí, estaba cansada, lo sabía. Pero, maldición, ¡estaba en sus senos! ¡besándolos! ¿cómo demonios pudo dormirse?

Traté de levantarla.

—Serena, Serena.

La moví del hombro y ella sólo hizo un ruido de protesta, abrió un poco los ojos y dijo:

—Lo lamento, estoy demasiado cansada, lo lamento... prometo no volver a dormirme.

Abrió los ojos completamente y me miró, me jaló para abajo y me besó. Sentí que mi excitación volvía, cuando me separé de ella miré que estaba bostezando, no podía abusar de una mujer que estaba casi inconsciente. Maldición, esto no estaba pasando.

—Está bien, descansa.

Le puse el sostén y su playera, acomodé su cabeza en mi regazo y oí cómo su respiración se hizo más profunda: se había quedado dormida.

Había lastimado mi ego a un nivel más alto que cualquier otra persona, nunca me había sucedido esto, ¡y menos a mí!

Lo más extraño es que no me dolía como pensé que sería, sentía una terrible ternura hacia ella mientras dormía, se veía tan hermosa aun así dormida, ¡Mierda!

No podía sentir ternura por ella, la maldita mujer se había quedado dormida mientras estaba trabajando en ella, en sus senos. ¿quién en este mundo se quedaba dormida en medio de empezar a tener sexo? esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Pero por qué demonios no me sentía herido o enojado con ella. Noooo, sentía que una risa estaba burbujeando en mi pecho a punto de salir y no pude más.

Solté una risa demasiado fuerte, pero después bajé el volumen; Serena seguía dormida, no se había movido ni un poco, seguí riendo pero en voz baja. No podía evitarlo, estaba histérico como no me sentía herido por ella, pero creo que en el interior sabía la respuesta; ella era diferente, no era como las demás y eso era lo que más me asustaba.

Llegamos al hotel y subí a mi habitación con Serena en brazos, cuando llegamos fue un logro poder abrir la puerta, entré y me fui directamente a la habitación, dejé a Serena en la cama, y yo me fui a cambiar. Cuando regresé con sólo unos pantalones de algodón y descalzo, decidí desvestir a Serena, le quité los zapatos, el pantalón y la playera, y le puse una de mis playeras; se veía tan sexy con ella, y se veía tan mía. La metí debajo de las cobijas y la acurruqué junto a mí; me dormí oliendo su aroma.

Cuando desperté, sentí un pequeño peso en mi cintura. Cuando bajé la mirada vi un brazo, oh demonios, cuando volteé a ver de quién era me quedé sólo un poco más tranquila; era Darién.

Mierda, Darién. Me había quedado dormida. Oh Dios mío, no, no, no, no, no.

Eso no me había pasado a mí, ¿cómo era posible?

Seguro me odiaba después de esto.

—Rayos.

—¿Estás bien?

Mierda, lo había dicho alto, mi situación no podría empeorar, ¿o sí?

Vi que se inclinaba sobre su codo y me miraba, sentí que la vergüenza me subíav desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, no sabía qué decir y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente:

—Lo lamento mucho —dije avergonzada—, te juro que no lo hice a propósito, no quería dormirme, lo lamento tanto, estaba tan cansada, y lo que me estabas haciendo era tan bueno —mis mejillas seguro estarían sonrojadas—, lamento si herí tus sentimientos. Prometo irme y nunca me volverás a ver.

Cuando dije la última parte me miró con el ceño fruncido, se sentó en la cama, tomó mi cara con sus manos y me besó. Sí, me besó tan sensual como pudo que me dejó sin aire, cuando se separó de mí, me dijo con una sonrisa:

—Está bien, no ha pasado nada, no te preocupes.

—¿Que no me preocupe? ¿Estás loco?

—No tienes por qué irte tampoco, no has herido mis sentimientos, bueno, tal vez un poco mi ego, pero me recuperaré, así que no ha pasado nada, además pienso pedirte que me lo recompenses.

Agrandé mis ojos.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté un poco dudosa, ¿qué me pediría para sanar su ego?

—Oh, ya te lo diré, ahora vuelve a mi lado.

Se acostó y me jaló hacia él. Me acurruqué a su lado, sólo había algo extraño en todo esto: mis piernas. Sentía algo suave.

Levanté las cobijas y vi que no traía más que una playera que seguro era de Darién, y mis bragas. Volteé a verlo acusadoramente.

—¡Me desnudaste!

Él abrió los ojos y me dijo simplemente:

Sí.

—¿Pero por qué no me llevaste a casa? ¿por qué me trajiste aquí y me desnudaste?

—Prácticamente no te desnude, ya que estás vestida, ¿no? Además no te llevé a tu casa por que estabas dormida y no quería despertarte, así que te traje al hotel; te cambié, y te acosté. No fue gran cosa.

—¿Espiaste mientras me cambiabas?

—No.

—Mentiroso...

—Bueno tal vez vi solo un poco —dijo riendo cuando le di una palmada en el hombro.

—Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabes, no? —pero no pude evitar reírme, me sentía cómoda junto a él. Era divertido hasta cierto punto.

Empezó a besarme en la nuca y soplarme pero no pude evitarlo y reí a carcajadas, ese era mi punto sensible y mi punto débil. Volteó a verme y me dijo:

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Lo lamento, pero me da cosquillas cuando alguien besa o sopla mi cuello, lo lamento es mi punto débil.

Cuando me giré a verlo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, él tenía una mirada malvada. Oh, noo.

—¿Con que tu punto débil, no?

Y me empezó a besar y hacer cosquillas; no podía soportar la risa, traté de alejarme de él pero no me dejó y me apretó mas contra su pecho, reía a carcajadas mientras él reía discretamente, hice un esfuerzo inmenso en soltarme,y cuando lo hice di vueltas por la cama. Él me alcanzó, y sí, los dos nos caímos al suelo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dije con una sonrisa.

Él estaba encima de mí, no me molestaba su peso ya que no me estaba aplastando, levanté mi mirada y pasé mi mano por sus facciones, era demasiado bello como para ser de la tierra.

—¿Estás seguro que no eres de otro planeta?

—¿Qué? —preguntó confuso.

—Sii, creo que tal vez no seas de la tierra, eres tan malditamente sexy para ser real.

—¿Sabes? Es el primer cumplido que me has hecho desde que nos conocimos.

—¿En serio? —dije avergonzada—, pues entonces soy demasiado tonta si no te hago más cumplidos seguidos.

El sonrió y bajó su boca a la mía, me besó con ternura, esta vez fue un beso lento pero no menos pasional, mi venas ardían con pasión contenida; pensé que esta vez si podríamos tener sexo, pero no.

Terminó de besarme, me levantó sobre mis pies me miró de arriba abajo y me dijo:

—Te vez increíble por las mañanas.

—Sí, seguro.

Él sólo sacudió la cabeza riendo.

—Ve a darte un baño, tus maletas están en aquel armario, estaré en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Claro.

—Woau, todo un estuche de monerías —dije burlándome de él.

Salió del cuarto, claro no sin antes darme una nalgada, y lo hizo riendo el

bastardo encantador, suspiré, cuando fui a mi maleta saqué una falda que llegaba un poco arriba más de la cintura y era un poco volada y de color negra con figuras blancas; y una camisa blanca con unos zapatos negros a juego.

Cuando entré al baño fue impresionante, nunca había visto una ducha como esta. Tenía una gran tina y una gran regadera, era el paraíso. Cuando volteé al espejo y vi mi aspecto... grité demasiado fuerte; de pronto Darién estaba en la puerta con una expresión de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Dijiste que me veía increíble, soy un maldito desastre.

Mi cabello estaba todo despeinado, mi rímel estaba un poco manchado pero no mucho y mi mejilla tenía la marca de almohada, era un asco.

Miré de nuevo a Darién y solo dijo:

—Te vez increíble para mí.

Y con esas palabras se dio la vuelta y se marchó, me quedé con la boca abierta.

Había dicho que era hermosa para él, eso fue... inesperado.

Entré a la ducha y fue genial, el agua parecía darme masaje, quería quedarme para siempre aquí, al final tuve que salir ya me estaba arrugando como pasa, así que salí y me vestí. Sequé mi cabello y lo amarré en una coleta y por supuesto me puse un poco de maquillaje. Cuando me dirigí a la cocina no pensé encontrarme con eso...


	8. CAPITULO 7

**Capítulo 7**

Se veía hermosa cuando se levantó, pero mientras dormía se veía encantadora, me había levantado en la madrugada por que ella se había acurrucado más a mi lado, se sentía tan bien su cuerpo junto al mío. Cuando esos pensamientos llegaron a mi cabeza me senté, yo no podría tener nada con ella; no sabía amar y no quería amar, a pesar de lo bien que lo pasáramos yo nunca podía estar con ella, además, sólo era por diversión, ¿no? A quién engañaba, me estaba enamorando de ella, era imposible.

No iba a permitir que llegara más a mi corazón, lo iba a hacer bien y después la dejaría; además, ella pronto se iría y no la volvería a ver, y en ese momento me dolió el pecho pues caí en razón: ella se iba a ir y nunca nos íbamos a volver a ver.

Sí, en la cocina estaba Darién semi desnudo y un banquete; así era perfecto, mi alma gemela, mi limón partido, mi otra mitad, mi príncipe azul, si sabía cocinar y consentirme era un dios.

En la mesa había unos panqueques, fruta picada, y un par de huevos y tocino el cual hacian una carita sonriente, lo que me hizo reír. Cuando Darién me oyó, se dio la vuelta y me miró desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de la cabeza y asintió.

—Te vez hermosa.

—¿En serio? —pregunté avergonzada.

—Encantadora —dijo con una sonrisa.

Nunca me iba a acostumbrar a sus cumplidos.

—¿Sabes? no creo poder comer todo esto.

—No sabía qué te gustaba, así que hice de todo un poco.

—Gracias —caminé a su lado para darle un beso en la mejilla, y cuando mis labios iban a tocarla él movió su cara y lo besé en la boca y se aprovechó de eso por que me besó con tal avidez que casi me desmayo.

Me dejó ir con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro y me dijo:

—Desayuna, voy a tomar un baño y a vestirme, quiero llevarte a conocer la torre Eiffel.

Y con eso se fue al cuarto, a los pocos segundos escuche correr el agua, ¿cómo sería desnudo? Sería mejor que desayunara, me comí la cara sonriente y un panqueque. Había amanecido con un poco de hambre pero no como para comer todo esto, además no me había tardado tanto en la ducha, tal vez como 20 minutos, máximo 25. ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto tan rápido, y además delicioso?

Escuché cómo se cerraban las llaves de la ducha, desde donde estaba sentaba se veía más o menos la puerta del baño, me incliné un poco hacia atrás en mi silla para poder verlo y, caramba, tenía el pecho bastante marcado e increíble.

Lamentablemente la toalla alrededor de su cintura me estorbaba, eso no era justo.

Me incliné un poco más pero no llegué a ver mucho pues me fui para atrás con todo y silla, las patas de la silla se habían resbalado y caímos las dos; el golpe casi me deja sin aire y supongo que hice mucho ruido. Vi como Darién venía corriendo y cuando me vio tirada en el piso su rostro tenía una mirada preocupada y asustada.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia? ¿Al doctor del hotel? ¿Cómo te caíste?

—Te puedes callar un momento.

Él guardó silencio y me seguía observando, yo estaba tratando de recuperar el aire un poco.

—Estoy bien, no tienes que llamar a un doctor o ambulancia, estaba jugando con la silla cuando me fui para atrás, no fue nada, sólo fue una caída.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Me llevó a la habitación y me dejó cuidadosamente en la cama mientras él se sentó en la orilla de esta.

—¿Te sientes bien para salir o prefieres quedarte aquí?

—Por mucho que quisiera quedarme, diablos, lo dije en voz alta, ¿verdad?

Él asintió riendo, bastardo engreído, pero no pude evitar sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, además quiero salir un poco y conocer la torre Eiffel.

—Está bien, deja me cambio y salimos.

—De acuerdo.

Él se fue a su vestidor, que parecía otra maldita habitación de hotel, no tardó mucho tiempo y cuando salió se veía tan caliente que quería desvestirlo, ¡No! Deja tus pensamientos lascivos para otro día, quería pasear con él y conocerlo mejor.

Él se acercó a mí y estiró su mano, la tomé y me levantó de la cama.

—Vámonos.

Salimos y él tomó el coche, al parecer le iba a dar el día libre a su chofer. Me abrió la puerta y subí. Después él subió y nos dirigimos a ella.

Cuando llegamos, de nuevo había hecho que me quedara sin habla. Era espectacular.

—¿Quieres ir hasta la punta?

—¡Oh dios, oh dios! ¿Hablas enserio?

—Sí.

—Ah, entonces vayamos, qué esperas.

Subimos al elevador y llegamos a la punta y me quedé sin respiración, era una vista impresionante, sentí a Darién detrás de mí y me rodeó con sus brazos.

Sentí una calidez incontrolable, se sentía tan bien que no sabía qué hacer así que le correspondí poniendo mis manos en las de él.

Estuvimos allí mucho tiempo, la verdad era que no quería bajar, era una hermosa vista, pero mi estomago lo arruinó gruñendo como león enjaulado.

—Parece que alguien tiene hambre —dijo Darién con una sonrisa.

—Al parecer si.

—Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar que conocí con Rei.

—Ooohhh.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, ¿por qué no debería de estarlo? —dije con mi mejor sonrisa falsa.

—¿Segura? Podemos ir a otro lado.

—No, está bien.

—Ok, entonces vamos.

Subimos al coche, y me recargué en la ventana, la sola mención de Rei hacía revolver mi estomago. Llegamos al restaurante, era muy simple pero muy hermoso, cuando entramos él dijo:

—La mesa de siempre por favor.

Auch, me iba a sentar en la mesa que siempre compartía con Rei, ¿qué demonios?

Nos sentamos, él pidió una botella de vino y ordenamos; mientras esperábamos él dijo.

—¿Estás Bien?

Puse una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro, no podía decirle que nos fuéramos, ¿con qué excusa? Hey Darién, no quiero estar aquí porque has estado con esa zorra; o, vámonos porque aquí huele a perra. Tenía que quedarme, Rei siempre iba hacer su sombra.

—Sí.

Nos trajeron nuestros platos, y él seguía mirándome extraño.

—Huele delicioso, seguro a de saber igual—dije con una sonrisa.

La comida no me sabía, no estaba cómoda, estuvimos callados un rato, fue un poco incómodo pero no tenía nada que decir, no en este lugar. Cuando levanté la mirada mi día se arruinó por completo: Rei y otra mujer estaban entrando por la puerta; cuando volteó y nos vio, agrandó un poco los ojos y después sonrió, empezó a caminar hacia nosotros, mierda.

—Querido, que bueno encontrarte por aquí —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Rei, que gusto verte, ¿quieres sentarte con nosotros?

¡¿Que tú qué?

—No te molesta, ¿verdad Serena?

—Oh, no. Claro que no —dije tratando de que en mi voz no se notara la ira que iba creciendo en mí, Darién solamente me miraba con el ceño fruncido y una pregunta en sus ojos.

Estúpido, mi ira iba en acenso, ¿cómo en todo el mundo, si estabas comiendo con una chica, invitabas a la que todos creían que era tu pareja? A pesar de que él me miraba así, cuando regresó a ver a Rei una sonrisa volvió y demasiado encantadora para mi gusto.

Rei se sentó con nosotros, y su amiga que nos presentó como Minako, se sentaron y ordenaron, empezamos a comer, Rei empezó a contar anécdotas de ella y Darién, lo peor es que mientras las contaba le agarraba la mano o se acercaba demasiado a él, pero él no hacía nada, en su lugar reía con ella; esto era demasiado para mí.

Terminé de comer y me levanté diciendo:

—Disculpen, voy al tocador— y con eso me fui al baño.

Cuando entré, no había nadie en él, y fue lo mejor ya que sentía que las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, pero no iba a llorar, tomé una pequeña toalla que había, la mojé un poco y la pasé por mis brazos y por el cuello; respiré hondo varias veces, lo necesitaba si no quería cometer un asesinato con esa zorra. Respiré un poco más, y decidí salir, tomé mi bolso y cuando abrí la puerta, una pared de músculos estaba ahí.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**Capítulo 8**

Levanté la mirada y vi a Darién con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si —dije bajando la cabeza y empezando a regresar a nuestra mesa.

Sentí la mano de Darién en mi muñeca y me jaló hacia él.

—No te ves bien.

—Estoy bien, de todos modos ¿por qué viniste por mí al baño de damas?

—Estabas tardando mucho y decidí ver si estabas bien.

—Bueno, ya lo comprobaste, regresemos a la mesa, ¿sí?

Pero no me dejó ir, seguía agarrándome.

—¿Por qué estás molesta?

—No estoy molesta.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—No es nada.

—Dímelo.

—No es el lugar para hablar de esto, después.

—Después entonces.

Regresamos a la mesa y Rei estaba sonriendo arrogante, perra descarada, estuvimos así por un par de horas; platicando y poniendo mi mejor sonrisa falsa, no le iba a dar el gusto a la víbora de ver que me afectaba; estuvimos así todo el tiempo hasta que Darién decidió que teníamos que irnos al fin.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—Claro cariño espero podamos repetir esto.

Nos despedimos de Rei y Minako, nos subimos al coche, no quería tener que

estar en su habitación, lo mejor sería que me fuera a la casa que renté.

—Creo que mejor me llevas a casa, por favor, me puedes llevar después mis

maletas, será una excusa para ir de compras —dije y traté de sonreír pero no podía.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —dijo serio.

—Porque eso es lo mejor.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Sí.

Él sólo asintió y apretó mas las manos en el volante.

El transcurso fue demasiado largo, no hablamos ni nos miramos, cuando llegamos estaba a punto de salir cuando Darién dijo:

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Mi ira había regresado e iba en aumento.

—Claro que si, ¿por qué estabas molesta en el restaurante? Si no querías que comiéramos con Rei me lo hubieras dicho, ella lo hubiera entendido, hubiera sido comprensiva.

Y con esa sola frase mi ira explotó.

—Tú, maldito y arrogante hombre, no entiendes nada porque eres un estúpido, ¿cómo en este mundo si quiera me llevas al maldito restaurante que conociste con ella? y además de todo comimos con ella, con la mujer que todo el mundo piensa que ya casi estás comprometido. Para la próxima si piensas llevar a otra chica a pasear trata de no llevarla a lugares donde esta esa zorra.

Grité tan fuerte que él se quedó callado y yo estaba respirando fuertemente; como no dijo nada abrí la puerta y salí, no necesitaba este problema. Azoté su puerta y caminé hacia la entrada, hasta que escuché como la otra puerta se azotaba.

—Te dije que éramos amigos, ella me ha ayudado mucho —dijo igual de molesto que yo.

—Eres un idiota, ella no piensa lo mismo, ella te ama.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Maldición, ¿no la viste como se comportaba en el maldito restaurante? Ella te quiere —dije.

Él se acercó más a mí y a pocos centímetros de distancia me dijo:

—Yo no la quiero a ella.

—Sí, claro. Si estabas conmigo, ¿por qué no hiciste nada? Dejaste que te besara y te agarrara la mano, ¡aaaahhh! Me di la vuelta, para entrar pero él me agarró de la cintura y me volteó para verlo, y me besó con tal fuerza cuando puso su boca con la mía, su lengua entró y empezó a jugar con la mía, me separé de él y le dije:

—Aun sigo enojada, con un beso no arreglas nada.

—Te deseo sólo a ti.

Y me volvió a besar, me llevó adentro de la casa y después a la habitación. Nos tumbamos en la cama. A pesar de estar todavía un poco enojada sus besos me habían distraído y mi ira en el olvido había quedado.

Me besó con más pasión y dulzura, nos empezamos a desvestir mutuamente, él me quitó la playera y el sostén mientras yo le sacaba la suya por la cabeza.

Empezó a acariciar mis pechos, no podía evitar gemir; puso su boca sobre uno de mis senos y empezó a morderlo, lamerlo y a succionarlo; estaba demasiado excitada, empecé a pelearme con el botón de sus pantalones, al fin pude y metí mi mano; cuando mis dedos pasaron por su sexo él gruñó y se pasó a mi otro seno al cual le dio el mismo tratamiento, no dejaba de gemir.

Regresó su boca a la mía y empezó a besarme de nuevo. Me quitó la falda y después mis bragas; dejó de besarme y él se levantó para quitarse los pantalones y su bóxer. La boca se me hizo agua, estaba bien dotado y tenía una gran erección.

Se subió a la cama y se puso encima de mi no sin antes besar mis muslos, mis caderas, cintura, ombligo, cuello y al final mi boca; me besó con tanta pasión. Él se acomodó entre mis piernas pero antes dije:

—Tomo la píldora.

—¿Estás segura entonces?

—Sí —dije casi rogando por su toque.

Entonces él de nuevo se acomodó entre mis piernas y guió su sexo a mi entrada.

Me miró a los ojos, y con un solo empuje entró en mí y ambos gemimos. Él empezó a moverse lento al principio, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Puso sus manos en mis pechos y siguió acariciándolos, me iba a volver loca. Me besó de nuevo y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y mis piernas se apretaban alrededor de su cintura.

Su ritmo empezó a hacerse más rápido y más fuerte, ambos empezamos a gemir; su sexo tocaba mis puntos más sensibles y partes donde ningún hombre siquiera se había esforzado, sentí como mi orgasmo empezaba a acumularse; se empujó dentro de mi unos segundos más y ambos explotamos, nuestros orgasmos nos habían consumido. Él cayó encima de mi respirando pesadamente.

—Eso fue increíble —dije.

Él se quitó de encima y se fue al mi lado y me jaló hacia él, me besó en la frente.

—Fue magnífico, eres increíble.

—Gracias —dije sonrojándome—, tu también.

—Lamento haberte puesto incómoda en el restaurante.

—Está bien, acabas de demostrar que Rei no importa —dije con una sonrisa que brillaba.

—¿Estamos bien entonces?

—Sí —bostecé un poco.

—Descansa.

Cerré mis ojos, el hombre me había dejado agotada, sentí sus labios en mi cuello y me besó, después me abrazó más fuerte y pasó una pierna sobre las mías y no supe nada más; el sueño me venció y me dejé llevar.

Me desperté con unos besos suaves en mi espalda, y una mano que me estaba acariciando el brazo, volteé a ver a Darién y me sonrió.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días.

Me giré para verlo completamente y lo besé, él me correspondió el beso y me apretó junto a él. Hicimos el amor dos veces más, éramos insaciables, oh mierda, acaba de pensar que hicimos el amor... no, no, no, no, tuvimos relaciones sexuales que es muy diferente a hacer el amor, pues la palabra lo decía.

Hacer el amor era, que había amor, romance, y tener sexo era sólo eso, sexo.

Nada más ni nada menos.

Mierda, ¿a quién estaba engañando? Darién había entrado a mi vida como un simple hombre común y corriente, sólo íbamos a conocernos, hasta podríamos hacernos amigos pero al parecer mi cabeza decía una cosa y mi corazón otra.

Sí, me había enamorado de Darién Chiba, y al parecer ya le había entregado mi corazón.


	10. CAPITULO 9

**Capítulo 9**

¿A quién engañaba? Estaba enamorado de Serena, se había robado mi corazón, era una mujer diferente, no era como Beryl.

Hace dos años conocí a Beryl cuando iba saliendo del hotel de los ángeles, mi auto chocó su auto; estaba muy enojado en ese momento porque era unos de mis coches favoritos el que había golpeado, pero cuando la vi, una bella peliroja, alta y hermosa, mi ira había desaparecido; era una princesa... Pero qué equivocado estaba.

Ella se veía muy molesta, y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

—¿Usted acaba de chocar mi auto y tiene una maldita sonrisa en su rostro?

Sólo pude sonreír más; le respingó un poco la nariz cuando gritó. Saqué de mi auto la chequera y le hice un cheque; cuando se lo di ella vio la cantidad que había, amplió los ojos, sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Esto es una broma?

—No.

—Pero es mucho dinero.

—Dos mil dólares no es mucho, seguro que con eso bastará para arreglar tu auto.

—Sí.

Se dio la vuelta y antes de que entrara en su coche le dije:

—Si necesita algo más, aquí en el hotel Chiba puede encontrarme.

Ella volteó a verme y levantó una ceja, sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, y se fue.

La volvería a ver porque no había firmado el cheque, más pronto que tarde regresaría y así fue.

Tres días después apareció en el hotel, estaba en la oficina del gerente cuando ella entró muy molesta, recuerdo.

—Lo hizo a propósito, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué está hablando? —dije con mi mejor mirada inocente.

—Esto — y levantó el cheque, ondeándolo en el aire.

—Ooo... eso.

—Sí, esto. No lo firmó y sabe que no podía cobrarlo.

—Seguro lo olvidé, no fue apropósito se lo aseguro.

—Sí, claro.

Se acercó al escritorio y puso allí el cheque, tomé un bolígrafo y lo firmé, cuando se lo entregué le dije:

—Disculpe, pero no me he presentado, NDarién Chiba un placer conocerla...

—Beryl, Beryl Metalia.

Le di mi mano y la tomó, su piel era suave, necesitaba tocarla, era una diosa ante mis ojos.

—La invito comer.

—¿Qué?

—Es para disculparme por el golpe —y le puse una mirada triste.

Ella sólo empezó a reír y asintió con la cabeza, sólo tomé mi saco y salimos en mi coche.

La llevé a un lujoso restaurante y estuvimos platicando ahí por horas. Al principio era un poco tímida pero mientras empezamos a charlar empezó a confiar un poco más y comenzó a soltarse. Era de un pequeño pueblo de Texas, ella era la gerente de un banco; no estaba casada y tampoco tenía hijos, vivió un año en Nueva York, le gustaba la comida china, era alérgica a la lechuga.

Me contó todo de ella en esa pequeña cena, era la persona más humilde que tal vez podía haber conocido en mucho tiempo.

Cuando salimos del restaurante me despedí no sin antes hacer algo radical.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé profundamente, la seguí besando y ella me correspondió de igual forma, daba pequeños gemidos que hacían que mi sangre se calentara; me separé de ella, ambos estábamos respirando demasiado rápido, vi que ella metía su mano en su bolsa y sacó una pequeña tarjeta y me la dio con una sonrisa.

—Llámame.

La tomé y le devolví la sonrisa. Claro que la llamaría.

—Deja que te lleve a tu casa.

—Está bien, tal vez en otra ocasión, voy a tomar un taxi.

Se dio la vuelta y tomó un taxi.

Después de eso me quedé pensando si sería la mujer con la que compartiría mi vida, con la que tuviera hijos, la que ayudaría con los nietos, que viajáramos juntos... Tengo que decirlo, era la mujer perfecta para que sentara cabeza.

La llamé al día siguiente, la invité a cenar, la llevaría al mejor restaurante que hubiera en Los Ángeles, quería conquistarla.

Pasé por ella a su trabajo, cuando salió llevaba un traje que se ajustaba en sus curvas, se veía hermosa.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante nos dieron nuestra mesa, pedimos y ordené una botella de vino. Estar con ella era bueno.

Pasamos toda la noche así, riendo y platicando sobre nuestras vidas; nos tuvimos que ir hasta que una mesera nos dijo que ya iban a cerrar. Para que no acabara la noche, la llevé a una reserva, salimos del auto y nos pusimos a admirar la vista que daba la ciudad, era sencillo estar con ella.

No quería arruinar las cosas así que la llevé a su casa, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida, le dije que la llamaría al otro día.

Estuvimos saliendo durante 2 meses, fuimos a comer, a pasear, fuimos de viaje.

Hasta ese entonces no había tenido sexo, o eso creí yo.

Una noche después de llevarla a su casa ella me invitó a pasar, cuando pasamos por la puerta se lanzó a mis brazos y me empezó a besar; no tardó mucho para que ambos estuviéramos jadeando. La llevé al sillón, la despojé de su ropa igual que ella se deshizo de la mía. Cuando ambos estábamos desnudos no pude contenerme y la penetre fuertemente, hice mi ritmo más duro, ella levantó sus caderas para que estuviera más dentro suyo, sentí como mi orgasmo y el de ella se estaban formando rápidamente, y seguí moviéndome durante unos minutos más hasta que nos golpeó un orgasmo fuerte a ambos.

La besé con ternura y delicadeza, había sido fantástico, era algo nuevo... habíamos hecho el amor y no pude contenerme más y le dije dos simples palabras:

—Te amo.

Ella volteó a verme y sonrió un poco, y sólo dijo:

—Yo también.

Pero al parecer eso no era cierto.

Una semana después de que habíamos hecho el amor no paramos de hacerlo; quería experimentar con ella muchas cosas, había tenido muchas amantes, era cierto, pero con Beryl era diferente.

Un día Beryl me dijo que iba a ir a ver sus padres, que tenía tiempo que no los visitaba:

—¿Dónde te vas a hospedar? —le pregunté.

—En la casa que me heredó mi abuela — me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me dejó la dirección y el teléfono, le había pedido con insistencia que me los diera, Beryl no quería darmelos, que para qué, no tenía caso que me los dejara pero después de convencerla los dejó. El lunes por la mañana ella se fue a Texas, pasaron dos días sin verla y la verdad era que la extrañaba, decidí ir a visitarla y que me presentara a sus padres. Tomé el primer vuelo que había y me fui. Renté un carro y me dirigí a la casa de Beryl.

Cuando llegué al pequeño departamento, un coche estaba afuera, me dirigí a la entrada pero cuando iba a tocar escuché un ruido, unos gemidos y gritos de placer. En ese momento no pensé en nada y abrí la puerta. Cuando me fui a donde se escuchaban los ruidos me llevé una desagradable sorpresa.

Beryl estaba en la cama con otro hombre teniendo relaciones, fue un golpe demasiado fuerte y se me hizo un nudo en el estomago. Me aclaré la garganta y cuando Beryl volteó sus ojos se agrandaron. Giré y salí de la casa, tenía que irme de aquí porque si no los iba a matar, y no me iba a importar nada. Manejé al aeropuerto y me largué a casa. Cuando llegué al hotel, subí a mi habitación y tomé cuanto pude. Era una maldita zorra, y desde ese día me juré que nunca jamás iba a amar a ninguna mujer.

No quería saber nada de nadie, sólo quería escapar de mi dolor.

A cualquiera que se me acercara lo mandaba al diablo, no quería nada, sólo el infierno mismo me sacaría de esto.

Pasaron tres semanas desde aquel día, no quería salir y el alcohol era mi mejor salida, hasta que llegó Rei. Cuando la conocí fue por mi hermano Mamoru, en ese entonces él la estaba ayudando a relacionarse con la gente adecuada para que su fama de modelo fuera internacional, platiqué sólo unos minutos con ella pero sabía que algo me pasaba; y que era sobre una mujer.

—¿Sabes, querido? Esa mujer no vale la pena si te ha hecho sufrir.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?

—Esa mirada en tu rostro y el olor a alcohol te delatan —dijo enarcando una ceja.

—No sabes nada.

—No, puede que no, pero si te lastimó no te quería y mientras tú te compadeces seguro ella estará más feliz que tu ahora.

La observé durante unos momentos pensando en lo que dijo, y era verdad. En ese momento decidí seguir adelante. Volteé a ver a Rei y la llevé a mi cuarto y tuvimos sexo, pero no significó nada; ella misma lo había dicho, no funcionábamos como pareja, ni sexualmente; así que desde ese día Rei se había convertido en una amiga muy querida y yo me convertí en un hombre frío.

No me volvería a pasar esto con nadie, o al parecer eso pensé hasta que conocía Serena, no engañaba a nadie... me había enamorado.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**Capítulo 10**

Después de hacer el amor por primera vez en mi casa rentada decidimos regresar al hotel; recogí las cosas que tenía ahí y las guardé en una pequeña bolsa igual que lo demás ya que mi maleta estaba en el hotel de Darién.

Regresamos al hotel, pero no platicamos ni nada. Sólo nos fuimos directo a la cama y seguimos y seguimos hasta que ambos caímos rendidos.

Estaba agotada y adolorida en las partes correctas, pensarlo hacía que rememorara todas las veces que hicimos el amor. Darién y yo estábamos acurrucados, él tenía su brazo y su pierna alrededor de mí y la verdad era que me sentía protegida a su lado.

Volteé a verlo, se veía tan bien dormido, me di vuelta entre sus brazos y besé su nariz, no nos habíamos levantado de la cama en todo el día, alcé un poco mi cabeza para ver la hora y... ¡Santo Dios! Eran las 6 de la tarde, con razón mi estomago estaba gruñendo un poco. Cuando regresé mi vista a Darién él ya tenía los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Buenos días —dijo y me besó.

—Mmm... Buenos días.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco.

—Deja llamo a servicio a la habitación, ¿no te importa que no salgamos hoy?

—No, sólo quiero estar contigo —dije riendo—. Voy a tomar un baño mientras suben.

—Dame un segundo y me meto contigo — dijo con su voz un poco ronca y deseosa.

—No.

—¿No?

—No, porque si te metes conmigo seguro no me daré una ducha y haremos otras cosas.

El sólo empezó a reír y me dio una pequeña nalgada, era incorregible este hombre. Cuando salí de bañarme vi que la comida ya estaba en la mesa y todo estaba puesto, y Darién sólo traía unos pantalones puestos tal como la primera vez que dormimos juntos, se veía demasiado sexy, podría quedarme viéndolo todo el tiempo. Él se acerco a mí y me dijo:

—¿Sabes? Te vez demasiado sensual con sólo una toalla — dijo mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me besaba, lo amaba pero todavía no podía decírselo, no sabía si él sentiría lo mismo que yo y no quisiera arruinar lo que teníamos por el momento.

Dejó de besarme y nos sentamos a desayunar, estábamos platicando sobre lo que íbamos a hacer hoy cuando el teléfono sonó, Darién se paró para contestar.

—¿Bueno?

Se quedó escuchando unos momentos y frunció el ceño, volteó a verme, y dijo al teléfono:

—Está bien, no vemos allá.

Colgó, regresó a la mesa y le pregunté:

—¿Está todo bien?

Levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué te parecería acompañarme a Los Ángeles?

—¿Qué? —dije haciéndome un poco para atrás en la mesa.

—Tengo que ir a resolver un problema en el hotel de LA, además de que se va a dar una fiesta y tengo que estar allí.

—¿En serio quieres que vaya contigo?

—Sí, ¿por qué no lo desearía?

—Pues no lo sé, porque... pues soy yo.

—Sí, eres tú, hermosa, sexy, y miles de cosas más —dijo parándose a mi lado y besando mi cabeza.

—Está bien —dije con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo pero ahora me besó apasionadamente; mis labios estaban hinchados de tanto besar a Darién pero no podía parar.

Terminamos de desayunar y empezamos a empacar, guardé todas mis cosas y la poca ropa que había sacado para usar.

Me fui a la pequeña sala que había a esperar que Darién terminara de empacar, pasaron 20 minutos hasta que terminó.

—Sabes, para ser hombre te tardas más en empacar que una mujer —dije con una sonrisa.

—Me encanta tu sentido del humor, ¿estás listas para irnos?

—Si, vámonos.

Llegó un botones y bajamos para irnos, su coche y su chofer estaban afuera, nos llevó al aeropuerto y cuando llegamos tomamos el primer avión que salía.

Habíamos llegado a Los Ángeles; Darién rentó un coche y nos fuimos a su hotel, la verdad es que estaba cerca de mi hogar, al pensar en eso un nudo en el estomago se me hizo, esto no era para siempre, sólo temporal; lo sabía pero aun así me dolía, me había entregado a él de todas las maneras posibles pero no iba a pensar en eso más. Tenía que aprovechar que ahora estaba con él.

Llegamos a su hotel y era bellísimo, al igual que el de Francia, y también el Pent—House era su habitación.

—Por allá está la habitación para que desempaques y descanses un poco.

—¿No me vas a acompañar?

—Claro, en unos momentos te alcanzo; hago una llamada y ya —dijo sonriendo.

Me adelanté a la habitación y desempaqué sólo un poco de ropa, la verdad era que estaba agotada. Me cambié y me metí en las cobijas, estaba casi dormida cuando escuché una larga maldición.

Salí a ver qué pasaba y vi que Darién seguía hablando, colgó y le pregunte:

—¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Tengo que salir, vuelvo en un rato.

Me besó la frente y salió apresurado, ¿pero qué demonios había pasado?

Me senté en el sillón que había para esperarlo y saber qué estaba pasando, me recosté y cerré mis ojos, al parecer me había dormido. Me desperté cuando alguien sacudió ligeramente mi hombro.

—Serena, despierta.

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Darién.

—Hey, ¿todo está bien?

Me besó y me cargó entre sus brazos y fuimos a la habitación.

—Hubo un problema en el hotel, es bastante grave.

—¿Fue algo malo? —dije y él suspiró.

—Nuestro gerente estaba robándonos.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba transfiriendo dinero a su cuenta.

—¿Pero ya está todo bien?

—Si cariño, no te preocupes, ya la policía vino por él, vamos, descansa.

Se acostó junto a mí y ambos nos quedamos dormidos abrazados hasta la mañana pero nos tuvimos que despertar a causa de unos golpes en la puerta.

Darién se paró para ver quién era mientras yo me estiraba y me levantaba, vi a Darién regresar y le pregunté:

—¿Quién era?

—Un botones, nos trajo nuestra invitación para la fiesta.

—Oh, nunca te pregunté, ¿por qué es la fiesta?

—Inauguramos la remodelación del restaurante.

—¿En serio? bueno pues felicidades —dije sonriendo.

—Pero será mejor que nos apuremos porque tenemos que bajar en 4 horas.

—¿Qué? ¿En 4 horas? pero no tengo nada que ponerme y no me va a dar tiempo de salir a comprar algo.

—Tranquila, ya lo tengo resuelto.

¿Resuelto? ¿De qué demonios hablaba? Pero no tuve que esperar ya que de una de sus maletas sacó una caja y me la entregó. La tomé y en cuanto la abrí y saqué su contenido me quedé boquiabierta: era un vestido de seda negro, de tirantes y abertura en la pierna; era simplemente hermoso y además venía con una hermosa pulsera.

—¿Tú lo compraste?

—Si, ¿te gusta?

—No solo me gusta, me encanta, gracias. —Me acerqué a besarlo, era un regalo hermoso.

—Fue un placer.

Ambos nos empezamos a arreglar para bajar, nos duchamos, nos peinamos, y nos vestimos; arreglé mi cabello con un moño y me maquillé un poco, no quería exagerar. Cuando salí del baño Darién se estaba poniendo su saco y en cuanto me vio recorrió su mirada por todo mi atuendo.

—Te vez espectacular.

—Tú también —y era verdad, era un dios andante. Era mi dios griego.

Bajamos a la recepción y de ahí al restaurante donde había bastante gente, todos vestidos de gala. Estaba un poco nerviosa no conocía a toda esta gente tan elegante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy nerviosa, no conozco a esta gente y no quiero hacerte quedar mal.

Me dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara y me dijo:

—Tú nunca podrías hacerme quedar mal, estarás bien.

Suspiré y seguí suspirando, todo estaría bien, ¿verdad?

Estuvimos platicando con varias personas, saludando y presentándome, he de decir que conforme pasaba el tiempo mis nervios se fueron calmando; era gente muy agradable y bastante sencilla, de repente Darién se disculpó y me llevó a otro lado.

—Estás demasiado hermosa, no puedo resistirme, necesito besarte ahora.

—Estás loco, la gente nos está viendo —dije riendo.

Estaba a punto de besarme cuando Darién levantó la mirada y se tensó, volteé a ver cuál era el problema pero no vi nada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —dijo con ira en su voz.

—¿Quién?

—Beryl.


	12. CAPITULO 11

**Capítulo 11**

—¿Beryl? —pregunté extrañada.

Darién no volteó a verme, sólo estaba viendo a aquella mujer, ¿qué estaba pasando, quién era ella? ¿y por qué de repente Darién estaba molesto?

—Darién, ¿quién es ella?

—Nadie que pueda importarte.

Auch, eso me dolió y di un paso atrás, él sólo volteó a verme enfurecido y me dijo:

—Espera aquí —y se fue hacia donde estaba ella, sentí que mi corazón se partía; fuese quien fuese tenía pasado con Darién... y uno muy importante.

Me quedé parada sin saber qué hacer, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro, me di la vuelta para ver quién era, no lo conocía pero tenía los mismos ojos de Darién, supongo que él vio mi confusión porque me dijo:

—Hola, soy Mamoru, el hermano de Darién.

—Oh, hola —le di mi mano y él la apretó suavemente.

—No te pongas mal por aquella mujer.

—¿Disculpa?

—He visto tu cara cuando mi hermano se fue con ella.

—Yo... bueno, es sólo que, en cuanto la vio salió hacia ella y me dejó aquí como si fuera una vergüenza o algo malo, o que definitivamente no quería que ella no me viera con él.

—No te preocupes por ella —dijo enlazando mi brazo con el suyo y empezamos a caminar por los alrededores—, esa mujer entró en la vida de mi hermano sólo para destruirlo, se conocieron aquí en LA; eran la pareja perfecta hasta que Darién la encontró en la cama con otro hombre.

—¡Oh Dios!

—Lo mismo dije yo, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, esa mujer ya no es nada en la vida de Darién, seguro va a cerrar ese capítulo de su pasado pronto.

Estábamos caminando todavía cuando busqué con la mirada a donde se encontraba Darién, y lo que vi me congeló en mi lugar.

Ella estaba aquí, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo en mi hotel?

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, le dije:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuando la vi pensé que iba a sentir algo por ella, pero no pasó nada, sólo irritación.

—Supe que habías regresado a la ciudad y vine a verte, tenemos que hablar.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. No después de casi ya un año y medio, ¿por qué no te regresas por donde viniste?

—Porque te amo.

—Seguro, ¿y por eso te acostaste con otro? Qué cómodo, ¿no?

Mi sangre estaba hirviendo, quería golpearla pero no iba a caer tan bajo; ella ya no era nadie.

—Eso fue un error.

—No me importa si fue un error o no, quiero que te vayas.

—No me voy a ir sin antes decirte lo que pasó.

—No quiero saber, no quiero escuchar tus explicaciones —dije molesto.

Volteé a ver hacia donde estaba Serena y vi que Mamoru platicaba con ella, fruncí el ceño, ¿qué hacia él con Serena?

—¿Es tu novia?

Volví a verla y le dije:

—Es mi prometida.

—¿Sabe de mí? —dijo enojada.

—No, tú ya no eres nadie, así que ¿por qué no te vas de una vez por todas?

Ella levantó su mano para golpearme, pero le detuve la muñeca.

—¿Por qué apareciste? En verdad, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Ya te lo dije, ¡Quiero que empecemos de nuevo!

—Demasiado tarde, yo soy feliz y me voy a casar.

—Nunca podrás olvidarme.

—Te equivocas, ya lo hice.

Cuando busqué con la mirada a Serena ya no estaba donde la había dejado.

Carajo, ¿a dónde se fue?

Regresé mi vista a Beryl, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me dijo:

—Yo sé que todavía me amas.

Y me besó.

En cuanto sentí sus labios en los míos supe que ya no sentía nada por ella, sólo Serena ocupaba ahora mi corazón. La alejé de mí y vi que sonreía y veía hacia un lado. Cuando me volteé vi que Serena estaba pálida y mi hermano sólo sacudía su cabeza, maldición, nos habían visto.

—Mamoru, ¿Me puedes llevar a mi habitación?

Quería salir huyendo de ahí; verlo besar a la mujer que antes había amado y había odiado me había dolido demasiado. Enseguida me di la vuelta para irme, no quería ver a Darién.

—Claro, yo te llevo.

Empezamos a avanzar entre la gente hacia al ascensor, comenzamos a subir, ninguno de los dos habló, hasta que Mamoru me preguntó:

—¿Estás Bien?

—No.

—No sé qué haya pasado con Darién.

—Está bien, es más que claro que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, él todavía la ama, así que yo me voy a casa.

—Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes, tú no has hecho nada.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, Mamoru me dijo:

—¿Vas a estar bien?

—Eso creo.

Me besó en la mejilla y me abrazó, nos despedimos y me dirigí al cuarto y empecé a recoger mis cosas. Escuché que el ascensor se detenía, no me importaba quien fuera, sólo quería salir de aquí. Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir.

—¿Qué haces?

Di un salto, era Darién. ¿Qué hacia él aquí?

—Me voy a casa.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No es más que obvio? —dije girándome hacia él para verlo—, sigues enamorado de Beryl, tu ex. Tu hermano me lo contó todo — regresé a hacer mis maletas.

—Él no tenía que decirte nada.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No querías que supiera que amabas a otra mujer mientras estabas conmigo?

—Déjame te explico.

—¡No! No quiero saber nada, solo me voy a ir y olvida que alguna vez me has visto.

—¿Y tú piensas que te voy a dejar ir?

—Sí, me vas a dejar ir y tú regresarás a tu vida —dije terminando de empacar.

De repente Darién me agarró por los hombros y me dijo:

—Me vas a escuchar quieras o no.

—No tengo que escucharte si no quiero— repliqué.

—Pues lo vas a hacer.

Lo miré a los ojos, y no podía resistirme; me encantaban sus ojos azules.

—Por favor —dijo casi suplicando, suspiré y me senté en la cama.

—Si es cierto, amaba a Beryl, era una mujer que había entrado a mi vida, me

había hecho cambiar en muchos sentidos, pero me engañó y sólo jugó conmigo.

Ese beso que viste no significó nada para mí, ella ya no existe en mi vida, tenía que cerrar ese capítulo y ya lo hice, ahora quiero pasar contigo todo mi tiempo; haz hecho que mi mundo se ponga de cabeza, no puedo vivir sin ti. No. Ahora te necesito a mi lado.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó una mano.

—Di algo —y giró mi rostro para que lo mirara.

—Te amo —dije con voz ronca.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo. Me gustaste desde que chocamos en aquel museo, y más cuando te conocí. Me enamoré de ti sin planearlo, te metiste bajo mi piel y no sé qué hacer pero no puedo permitir que me lastimes, mi vida no puede tener otro sufrimiento, no podría soportarlo.

Darién se acercó a mí y empezó a besarme tiernamente y me dijo entre besos:

—No puedo decirte que te amo, no todavía, pero pronto.

Y ahí en su cama hicimos el amor.

Nos desnudamos, no teníamos tiempo para ser delicados, necesitábamos esto ambos. Cuando estuvimos en la cama él empezó a besar mis pechos, arremolinó su lengua sobre mis pezones que estaban erectos con el primer roce de sus labios. Dejó de darle atención a mis senos y empezó a bajar su boca...

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué iba a hacer?


	13. CAPITULO 12

**Capítulo 12**

Comenzó a poner besos por todo mi cuerpo, fue hacia el ombligo y se quedó allí unos momentos en los que me hizo temblar. Era maravilloso.

Empezó a bajar más y supe hacia donde iba y me puse nerviosa.

—¡Espera!

Él levantó la cabeza, mirándome a los ojos con intensidad.

—¿Quieres que pare?

—¡No! Pero nunca antes lo he hecho.

—¿Hecho que? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡Eso!

—Cariño, te va a gustar. Confía en mí.

—Está bien.

Me volví a recostar en la cama y siguió bajando su boca; en cuanto sentí el roce de sus labios en mi sexo di un pequeño brinco, era algo nuevo para mí.

Darién empezó a besar mi sexo y no pude evitar levantar mis caderas, me estremecí de placer; él comenzó a pasar su lengua por mi clítoris y a darle golpecitos con ella, mi orgasmo se estaba formando. Me revolví de placer, lo necesitaba dentro de mí ahora, pero él siguió torturándome pasando su lengua por mi sexo, y succionando mi clítoris, no paró hasta que mi orgasmo me golpeó y grité su nombre.

Cuando pasó mi orgasmo, él ya estaba besándome fuertemente y le devolví el beso. Sentí que él tomaba mis muslos y los separaba, temblé de anticipación. Lo necesitaba, lo amaba; sentí que se posicionaba en mi sexo, y con un solo empuje entró en mí. Gemí y me empecé a mover para que él también se moviera, pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí dentro de mí. Abrí los ojos y vi que me estaba mirando con ternura y me dijo:

—Se siente muy bien estar así de unido contigo.

—Lo sé.

—Te necesito.

—Yo igual.

Y con eso empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de mí; comenzó con un ritmo lento, haciendo que valiera la pena cada minuto que estábamos juntos. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo miré a los ojos, esos bellos ojos azules.

Acerqué su rostro al mío y le besé la nariz, los párpados, y llegué finalmente a su boca y lo besé con todo el amor que sentía.

El empezó a moverse más rápido hasta que ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo.

Cayó encima de mí, ambos respirado fuertemente, él se acostó a mi lado y me jaló más cerca. Nos acostamos juntos.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano? cuando me contaste tu historia, nunca lo mencionaste, y la contaste como si solo fueras tú.

—¿Qué te dijo Mamoru? —dijo suspirando.

—Nada, no sabía que era tu hermano hasta que se presentó.

—Mamoru es mi medio hermano.

—¿Qué?

—Mi padre se acostó con una muchacha, ella quedó embarazada. Cuando mi padre se enteró no quería a Mamoru pero cuando nació, decidió que era suyo, le dio todo lo que a mí no me dio — dijo con un poco de rencor en su voz—, al principio lo odié por ello, pero cuando me fui no supe de él, hasta que vino a pedirme empleo, se había graduado con honores, y se lo di. Al fin y al cabo es mi hermano. Ahora administra las finanzas de todos los hoteles, él sabe que me enojé cuando le dieron todo, me pidió perdón por lo que mi padre me hizo y nuestros lazos se hicieron más fuertes; todavía siento rencor por algunas cosas,

pero ya no tiene que ver con él.

—¿Sabes? se parece un poco a ti —dije riendo.

—Eres una brujilla.

—Tengo otra pregunta que hacerte.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Qué pasó con Beryl?

Sentí que se tensó a mi lado pero tenía que saberlo.

—No pasó nada.

—Darién, ¿qué pasó allá abajo? ¿por qué te vino a buscar después de tanto tiempo? Mamoru me contó lo que había pasado.

—Me dijo que me amaba y que venía a recuperarme.

—¡¿Que ella qué? Esa zorra, ¿cómo se le ocurre a venir aquí a tu hotel para decirte eso después de que te engañó con otro hombre? En verdad sólo le faltaba que lo hiciera en tu cama la mujerzuela esa, ¿quién se cree para venir aquí? No tiene descaro esa zorra de moral distraída, levanta pasiones... — y empecé a insultarla, me senté en la cama mirando a Darién mientras le decía todos los insultos que se me pudieron haber ocurrido, hasta que él juntó sus labios con los míos, me besó y dijo:

—Estás celosa.

—¡Sí!

—Me encanta, ¿sabes que respingas la nariz cuando te enojas?

—¡Darién! ¿acaso me estas escuchando siquiera?

—Claro que sí, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque Beryl no va a regresar jamás.

—¡Qué!

—Le dije que se fuera y no volviera.

Y después de eso me besó. Amaba sus besos.

Hicimos el amor de nuevo.

Al levantarnos, nos duchamos juntos, lo cual no hicimos en seguida pero lo hicimos. Cuando salimos, desayunamos y me dijo:

—Toma.

—¿Una tarjeta de crédito?

—Tengo que estar hoy en el hotel para ver el funcionamiento del restaurante, para arreglar unas cosas, y no quiero que te quedes aquí sola —dijo acercándose a mí y besando mi cuello—, para eso es la tarjeta, para que vayas de compras.

—Estás loco, no me voy a gastar tu dinero.

—Si lo vas a hacer.

—No, claro que no.

—No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero.

—¿Me estás amenazando? — dije sonriendo.

—No, te estoy advirtiendo.

—Ah sí, pues no lo voy a hacer.

—Está bien, te lo advertí.

Y empezó a hacerme cosquillas, estaba usando mi punto débil contra mí, no podía zafarme de él y no podía parar de reír, y él no me soltaba, hasta que dije:

—¡Está bien!

—Ves, te dije que lo ibas a hacer.

—Eso no fue justo, ¿lo sabes, no? — dije riendo.

—Claro que es justo, me tengo que ir, pero nos vemos al rato —me besó, tomó su saco y salió.

Regresé a la habitación, y empecé a vestirme. Vi que había una bandeja, me acerqué a ver qué era, y eran unos huevos estrellados para desayunar. Pero en cuanto me llegó el olor corrí hacia al baño a vomitar, el olor era asqueroso y seguí vomitando.

Oh Dios, no podía ser, no podía, mierda.

Salí corriendo del hotel vestida con unos vaqueros, una playera y una chaqueta y mis tenis. Corrí a la primera farmacia que me encontré y compré una prueba de embarazo. Me metí al primer baño público que había y me la hice. 3 minutos después observé la prueba: había una rayita rosa.

¡Oh Dios Mío! Estaba embarazada de Darién.


	14. CAPITULO 13

**Capítulo 13**

Estaba embarazada. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso si estaba tomando las píldoras? No, espera. Cuando llegué a Francia me tomé las primeras píldoras, pero después conocí a Darién, y lo olvidé completamente. No había tomado como 3 píldoras y ahora estaba embarazada. Sentía una mezcla de felicidad y terror al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Era el hijo de Darién. Una sonrisa creció en mi rostro y puse una mano en mi vientre, iba a tener a su hijo.

¿Cómo le iba a decir? Él no me amaba, o no que yo supiera. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Caminé un rato pensando en mil maneras de decirle a Darién que estaba esperando un hijo suyo pero no encontraba una manera adecuada para hacerlo, miré la hora y era tiempo de enfrentar la realidad. Me fui al hotel un poco nerviosa por la bomba que iba a soltar.

Cuando llegué mi estómago era una estampida de mariposas, subí al elevador y cuando estuve en el cuarto me encontraba muriendo, entré y dije:

—¿Darién?

Nadie respondió

—¿Dar?

Y ahora si hubo respuesta.

—No querida, Darién no está.

—¿Rei?

—La misma querida.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Mamoru me llamó y me dijo lo de Beryl, regresé de Francia lo más rápido posible para saber de Darién.

—Él ya no te necesita, me tiene a mí, ¿pero por qué no lo buscaste en la recepción en lugar de entrar a nuestra habitación?

—Por que antes siempre me quedaba aquí y tengo una llave para cuando Darién viene.

—¿Que tú tienes qué?

—Querida, no te hagas la tonta —dijo y empezó a acercarse a mi—, tu y yo sabemos que eres una aventura en su vida, jamás te tomará en serio, siempre volverá a mí, ¿te dijo alguna vez que nos acostamos y fue un sexo increíble? Tú sólo eres su prostituta.

Cuando dijo lo último mi ira explotó y le di una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas, ojala se le hubiera salido la cabeza a la víbora.

—No me vuelvas a poner una mano encima, no sabes quién soy yo y lo que soy capaz de hacer.

—¡No! Tú no sabes lo que yo soy capaz de hacer, zorra. Y si no te largas de aquí te saco a patadas.

—Tú no eres nadie y sólo me iré si Darién me lo dice.

—Darién no está aquí así que lárgate.

—¡No!

Entonces hice lo primero que se me ocurrió: la agarré del cabello y la jalé a la puerta; la zorra había hecho que mi ira explotara, sí, parecía una pelea de gatas pero ella se lo merecía.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Fuera de aquí, zorra!

Cuando estuvo fuera, le cerré la puerta en la cara, mis nervios estaban en ebullición, oí que el elevador empezó a bajar, pude respirar, por fin estaba lejos de mí y de mi hijo.

—Diablos.

Empecé a tranquilizarme, ahora no sólo tenía que cuidarme a mí sino a la persona que llevaba conmigo, no podía alterarme, respiré profundamente y me fui a la habitación. Me preparé unas palomitas y me fui a la cama, empecé a ver cualquier película que pude encontrar, estuve así por un par de horas hasta que escuché que se cerraba la puerta, sabía quién era.

Darién de repente estaba parado en el marco de la puerta.

—Serena...

—No digas nada.

—No sabes lo que voy a decir.

—Si, si lo sé y de una vez te digo que no me arrepiento.

—Estuvo mal lo que hiciste.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te acostaste con ella?

Vi como él se tensaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tú qué crees.

—De todos modos estuvo mal lo que hiciste.

Y sí, mi ira explotó.

—Eres un estúpido.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo que escuchaste, ¿sabes a que vino siquiera esa zorra? ¿sabes siquiera lo que me dijo? —mi tono de voz iba subiendo, no podía creer que la estuviera defendiendo—. Cuando llegué aquí me la encontré adentro porque tú le diste una maldita llave, cuando le pedí amablemente que se fuera, me dijo que sólo era tu prostituta del mes.

Empecé a respirar de nuevo, no me iba a alterar, no me iba a alterar, respira, respira.

—Le pedí que se fuera por la buenas no lo hizo, pues la saqué por las malas.

—Serena...

—No me pidas que me disculpe por qué no lo haré, es una zorra esa mujer.

—Serena...

—¿Y sabes con qué excusa vino? que por que tu hermano le dijo lo de Beryl.

—Serena...

—Y me dijo que tú y ella habían tenido un sexo magnifico, que por eso siempre

volvías con ella...

—Serena cállate por un minuto.

Me quedé callada.

—Sí, me acosté con Rei, y fue el mayor error de mi vida...

—Pero...

Me dio una mirada enojada así que cerré la boca.

—Me acosté con ella después de lo que pasó con Beryl, pero no fue ni magnifico, ni estupendo ni nada, fue solo sexo. Estaba demasiado enojado, triste , odiaba a todos. Rei me ayudó a salir de eso, después de que tuvimos sexo le pedí que fuera sólo una amiga, no iba a pasar nada más, estuvo mal lo que te dijo.

—¿Cuál de todas las partes? —refunfuñé.

—¡Serena!

—¡¿Qué? Deberías de haber visto como me lo dijo, ¡no quiero a esa mujer cerca!

—Todo lo que te dijo estuvo mal, tú no eres solo una amante, te has vuelto especial para mi —dijo acercándose—, pero tú también hiciste mal en sacarla por el cabello —cuando terminó de decir esto estaba riéndose el desgraciado.

—¡¿De qué te ríes!

—Lo lamento, pero no me imagino tu cara, te ves tan seria y tímida.

—Esa mujer saca lo peor de mí.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, Rei es solo una amiga.

—Si, pues ella no lo piensa.

—No estés celosa.

—¡No lo estoy!

—Si lo estas.

—Bueno, tal vez un poco.

Me empezó a besar y a seguir besando, bajó por mi cuello y ambos nos desnudamos mutuamente. Él estaba arriba de mí cuando recordé algo:

—¡Espera!

¿Qué pasa? —dijo respirando fuertemente.

—He olvidado tomar la pastilla hoy.

Estiró la mano hacia su cajón y sacó un condón. Cuando se lo puso me dijo:

—¿Lista?

Asentí. Lo sé, ¿para que se ponía el condón si ya estaba embarazada? Pero me

sentía mal no decirle.

Empezamos a hacer el amor.

Cuando ambos terminamos estábamos acurrucados uno al lado del otro, ¿cómo le decía que iba a ser papá? No podía sólo decirle: "Darién, vas a tener un hijo conmigo"

¿Qué iba a hacer? Bueno, era mejor ahora o nunca.

—Darién, tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué pasa?

En ese momento mi estómago gruñó y tomé la excusa.

—¡Tengo hambre!

Él rió.

—Lo he notado cariño, deja pido que nos traigan algo a la habitación.

—¡No! Creo que mejor voy a bajar al restauran, necesito caminar.

—Como tú quieras.

Me levanté y me vestí, me arreglé el pelo y le pregunté a Darién:

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Lo que tú quieras.

Me acerqué a él y lo besé antes de irme. Me subí al elevador.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía postergar esto más, tenía que saberlo.

Cuando bajé del elevador iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que alguien gritó mi nombre.

—¡¿Serena?

Me di la vuelta para ver quién era y me llevé una gran sorpresa.

—¿Tú?


	15. CAPITULO 14

**Capítulo 14**

—Seiya.

Mi mejor amigo de la universidad, ¿qué hacia aquí?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me lancé a sus brazos y lo abracé. Tenía muchos años que no lo veía.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Me hospedo.

—Oh Dios, cuanto sin verte. Cuéntame, ¿qué ha sido de ti? ¿Cómo está tu papa?

Bajé la mirada, Seiya supo que mi padre estuvo enfermo pero no que había fallecido.

—Falleció.

—Oh, cielo, lo siento mucho, me hubiera gustado estar ahí contigo.

—Lo sé, pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, dime, ¿qué ha sido de ti?

—¿Te gustaría salir a caminar?

—Claro, sólo dame un minuto.

Fui a la recepción y le dije a la recepcionista:

—Hola, ¿podría decirle al señor Darién Chiba que la señorita Serena Tsukino salió a caminar con un amigo?

—¿Debes de estar bromeando?

Me di la vuelta y vi a Seiya sonriendo.

—Es una larga historia.

Salimos del hotel y empezamos a caminar.

—¿Me dices tú, o tengo que interrogarte?

—Yo te pregunté primero que fue de tu vida.

—Bueno, cuando nos graduamos, busqué empleo, me costó trabajo debo decirlo, pero después de tanto esfuerzo encontré uno, trabajé mucho y ahorré lo suficiente para poner mi propia empresa de diseño.

—¡Oh mi Dios! ¡lo lograste! Recuerdo que siempre decías que ibas a hacer tu propia empresa, me alegro tanto, ¿pero qué más has hecho?

—Si dejaras de hablar tanto te lo podría decir —dijo riendo.

—Lo lamento, ¡pero estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí!

—Lo sé, yo igual lo estoy.

—Pero sigue, ¿qué más has hecho?

—Bueno, hice mi empresa; tiene éxito, me casé una vez pero me divorcié.

—Oh, lo lamento, ¿qué pasó?

—Bueno, cuando encontré empleo me iba bien, ella era secretaria, salimos un par de meses y nos casamos, nos mudamos juntos todo iba bien pero sólo cuando había dinero, cuando dejé mi empleo para empezar mi empresa, ella se molestó mucho y me pidió el divorcio.

—Esa lagartija, ¡cómo pudo hacerte eso!— dije indignada.

Él sólo rió.

—Lo sé, cuando mi empresa terminó de construirse, y empezó a tener éxito, apareció de nuevo en mi vida, pero ya era demasiado tarde, me enamoré de nuevo de una hermosa chica sencilla y que además me va dar un hijo; así que felicítame porque voy a ser papá.

Cuando dijo eso me sentí un poco deprimida. ¿Estaría feliz o enojado Darién cuando le dijera sobre mi embarazo?

—Ahora dime, ¿tú estás saliendo con el Señor Chiba?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—Está bien, te contaré la historia resumida. Cuando mi padre falleció me fui a Francia de viaje, y ahí lo conocí. Salimos un par de veces, tuvo una vida dura, y además esta estúpida modelo se mete en el medio, y creo que estoy enamorada de él y él de mí no. ¿y sabes que es lo peor? Que estoy embaraza.

—Para tu coche chica embaraza, pero ¿cómo?

—¿Tú cómo crees? ¿Qué no vas a ser papá?

—Si pero, tú siempre te cuidabas, ¿qué pasó ahora?

—Que perdí la cabeza, ahora voy a tener a mi hijo yo sola.

—Espera, no le has dicho ¿verdad?

—Nop.

—¡Serena! Tienes que decírselo.

—¡Lo sé! Pero me da miedo saber cómo va a reaccionar.

—Créeme, se va a molestar si dejas pasar mucho más tiempo.

—Es sólo que yo estoy enamorada de él, pero no sé si él de mí, ¿qué va a pasar cuando se lo diga? No quiero que se quede conmigo sólo por él bebe, no quiero obligarlo a nada.

—Serena, déjame darme un consejo, ¿puedo?

—Tú sabes que sí.

—Díselo cuanto antes, mientras más pase el tiempo... tal vez puedas perder a Chiba, pero lo más importante es que estoy seguro de que él te ama, ¿cómo no podría si eres una estupenda mujer?

—¿Y qué hago con la modelo?

—Serena, si en verdad quisiera estar con ella ya lo habría hecho, además, seguro estará más que feliz por ese bebé que viene en camino.

—¿Tú lo crees?

—Estoy seguro.

—Tengo que regresar.

—Vamos.

Regresamos al hotel y me dejó en la entrada no sin antes decirme:

—Me estoy quedando en un hotel a dos calles de aquí en la habitación 510, si necesitas algo no dudes en ir a verme, ¿sí?

—Por cierto, ¿qué hacías aquí en el hotel?

—Me tenía que reunir con un cliente pero no pudo llegar.

—Dale las gracias, si hubiera llegado no nos habríamos visto de nuevo.

Él sólo rió, me abrazó y se marchó.

Cuando entré al hotel le dije a la recepcionista si podía subir un par de menús a la habitación de Darién, cuando me dirigía al elevador Darién estaba ahí.

—Darién, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Sube —dijo un poco enfadado.

Me subí sin decir nada, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—¿Qué pasa? —dije una vez que las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Bajas por comida y me llaman para decirme que ibas a salir con una amigo, traté de alcanzarte pero ya no estabas, pensé que te había pasado algo, te estuve esperando hasta que regresaras, ¿y qué es lo que veo cuando llegas? A un tipo que te está abrazando y besando.

—Espera un minuto, en primera no me estaba besando y en segunda era sólo un amigo.

—¡No lo parecía!

—!Oh, Dios! ¡estás celoso!

—No, no lo estoy.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Rei estaba en la entrada.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —dije enojada

—Vengo a hablar con Darién.

—Oh dios mío, ¿cuándo nos dejaras en paz?

—¡Serena!

—¡¿Qué? ¡Esta mujer te está acosando y no haces nada!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Rei? —dijo Darién.

—Tenemos que platicar.

—¿Qué? —dijimos Darién y yo a la vez.

—Rei, ¿de qué hablas?

—¿Ya le dijiste que nos acostamos?

—Rei, para. Ya le conté todo a Serena.

—¿Cómo es posible que siquiera puedas estar con ella? No es nada y tú lo sabes.

—Rei, ¡basta!

—¡No! Ella es una zorra que no te merece, yo te he apoyado siempre, hasta cuando pasó lo de Beryl, y a ella sólo la conoces hace unas semanas.

—Rei, te lo aclaré desde el primer momento, yo no podía tener nada contigo.

—Oh dios santo, ¿sabes qué Darién? Sé que no es el momento, pero tengo que decirlo.

—¿De qué hablas Serena?

—Darién, vas a ser papá.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confuso.

—Maldición Darién, estoy embarazada.


	16. CAPITULO 15

**Capítulo 15**

—¿Qué? —y todo color se fue de su rostro.

—Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo —dije con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Pero cómo pasó?

—¿Que nunca tuviste clases de sexualidad?

—Estabas tomando las píldoras, ¿qué pasó?

—Yo... bueno la primera vez que tuvimos sexo la tomé, pero después de eso olvidé por completo tomarlas. Me di cuenta que estaba embarazada por que algunos olores me empezaron a dar asco, fui a la farmacia y me hice una prueba... dio positivo.

—Voy a ser papá.

—Sí.

—¿No te das cuenta Darién que lo hizo a propósito?

—¡¿Qué? —dije molesta.

—¿No te das cuenta? Seguro sólo no tomó los anticonceptivos porque quiere tu dinero, ¿que no lo ves? Seguro no está embarazada, y si lo está el padre de ese bastardo es del que la vino a dejar al hotel.

—¡Qué! ¿Acaso tú estás loca o qué?

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes Serena? —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Hace unas horas.

—¿Por qué en verdad saliste con ese supuesto amigo?

—Oh dios mío Darién no hagas esto —lágrimas se estaban acumulando en mis

ojos.

—¿Por qué Serena? —gritó Darién

—Ya te lo dije, me lo encontré en el hotel y salimos a caminar; tenía 5 años que no lo veía, quería platicar con él, es mi mejor amigo de la universidad.

—¿No será que es tu amante y cuando supiste del bebe fuiste corriendo a decirle, y decidiste que el papá fuera Darién? —dijo Rei con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Por qué no te vas por donde viniste, Zorra?

—Serena, ¿por qué no contestas?

—¡¿Qué?

—Contéstale a Rei.

—Yo no tengo por qué hacerlo, ya te dije que tu eres el papá. No me he acostado con nadie mas —dije gritando con una mezcla de ira y tristeza.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste enseguida?

—Porque no sabía cómo decírtelo.

—¿O porque primero querías decircelo a tu amante? —preguntó Darién.

Auch, esas palabras habían dolido, no confiaba en mi, qué estúpida había sido por pensar siquiera que él podía amarme.

—Sabes que Darién, vete al infierno, soy una estúpida por haberme enamorado, sí, como lo escuchas; fui una tonta porque me enamoré de ti, puedes quedarte con Rei; seguro vas a ser muy feliz con ella, fueron hechos el uno para el otro, se merecen mutuamente, y otra cosa... este hijo que espero será sólo mío.

Me di la vuelta y no esperé por el elevador, bajé por las escaleras. Cuando llegué a la recepción lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

¿Cómo pudo pensar algo así de mí? No le había dado motivos, siempre estaba conmigo, ¿cómo pudo pensar que no era su hijo?

No tenía donde ir, bueno, tenía a alguien. Cuando llegué a la habitación 510 toqué, Seiya me abrió y dijo:

—Serena, ¿qué pasó? Hace sólo unos minutos que te dejé.

Y con eso me derrumbé. Me solté a llorar y a sacar todo mi dolor. Seiya me abrazó y me pasó a su habitación, me sentó en la cama y se quedó conmigo hasta que me quedé tranquila y me dijo:

—¿Qué pasó Serena?

—Le dije que estaba embaraza a Darién.

—¿Y luego?

—Rei estaba ahí y le dijo que me embaracé a propósito.

—¿Qué?

—Eso no es lo peor, le dijo que de seguro tú eras mi amante y tú eras el padre de mi hijo.

—¡Esa mujer está loca o qué!

—Seiya, ¿sabes que es lo que más me duele? Que él le creyó a ella y no a mí, fui una tonta por haberme enamorado de él. Pensé que era el hombre de mi vida pero al parecer me equivoqué, lo único bueno de esta situación es que voy a tener un lindo recuerdo al que podré mimar, y ese es mi hijo.

—Lo lamento mucho Serena.

—Yo también.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Regresar a mi casa en Nueva York, tener a mi hijo y criarlo yo sola.

—Él no te merece.

—No lo sé, pero quiero pedirte un favor.

—Dime.

—¿Crees que pueda quedarme aquí solo esta noche? Todas mis cosas se quedaron en el hotel de Darién.

No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí.

—¿Me dejas usar tu teléfono? Voy a comprar mi boleto de avión. Me voy mañana, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Pedí mi boleto de avión, salía mañana en la mañana, ahora sólo necesitaba mis cosas y sabía a quién marcarle para ello.

Marqué el número y esperé a que contestaran.

—¿Mamoru?

—Sí, ¿quién habla?

—Mamoru, habla Serena.

—Serena, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Necesito un favor.

—Ves cariño, te estaba engañando.

—Rei fuera de aquí y de mi vida, no te quiero volver a ver nunca más.

—Pero...

—¡Que te largues!

—¡Esto lo vas a pagar caro Darién!

—¡Vete!

¿Qué había hecho? Serena estaba esperando un hijo mío.

—¡Maldita sea!

Escuché que abrían la puerta y vi a mi hermano.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo por las cosas de Serena.

—¿Por qué tú, dónde está?

—Me pidió que no te dijera.

—¡Dime donde carajos está! Esa mujer lleva a mi hijo.

—¿Ahora si es tu hijo?

—No te metas.

—Dios, Darién, ¿qué hiciste, cómo pudiste creerle a Rei? ¿Cómo permitiste que te manipulara así?

—Fue un error, ya lo sé.

—Darién la apartaste de ti, en qué pensabas.

—No estaba pensando.

—Eso lo note Darién y ahora lo has arruinado.

—No si me dices dónde está.

—No lo voy a hacer, no voy a romper mi palabra.

—¡Que me digas donde carajos está si no quieres que te saque a golpes la respuesta!

—No importa lo que hagas, metiste la pata, esta vez piensa qué harás para recuperarla.

—No sé qué hacer.

—Podrías primero decirle que la amas, y no digas que no porque es la verdad, amas a Serena.

—Lo sé.

—Tienes que arreglar las cosas.

Empezó a agarrar las cosas de Serena y a guardarlas.

La verdad amaba a Serena con todo mi corazón.

—¿Estás más tranquila?

—Sí, creo que sí, me voy a ir ahora. No tarda en llegar Mamoru y seguro vendrá con Darién ¿cuando llegue con mis maletas podrías enviármelas a casa?

—No tienes que preguntar, yo lo mando todo.

—Muchas gracias por todo, espero saber de ti pronto.

Me levanté de la mesa y lo abracé.

—Muchas gracias por todo.

—De nada, y no creas que te desharás de mí. Quiero ver a ese hermoso niño y quiero que conozcas a mi hijo.

—Será un placer.

Nos despedimos y subí a un taxi, llegué al aeropuerto y tomé mi avión dejando atrás todo lo que me hacía daño.

1 mes después

Había llegado a casa deprimida pero decidida a superar esto, estuve en casa descansando, necesitaba estar bien por mi hijo. Seguía muy estresada pero una de mis amigas estaba conmigo para ayudarme; era la mejor. No había visto ni recibido ninguna llamada de Darién, tenía todavía una pequeña esperanza que estaba muriendo lentamente.

Salí al súper a comprar unas cosas, últimamente moría de hambre y comía todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, cuando regresé a casa me preparé la cena, estaba por sentarme cuando sonó mi teléfono.

—¿Bueno?

—Serena, habla Seiya, Darién va para allá.

—¡¿Qué?

—Preparate para su llegada.

—Pero, ¿cómo supo dónde estaba?

—Rastreó tus maletas.

De repente me sentí un poco mojada y cuando pasé mi mano por mi pierna y la levanté, estaba llena de sangre.


	17. CAPITULO 16

**Capítulo 16**

—Lita —grité con todas mis fuerzas el teléfono cayó de mi mano, había mucha sangre, o se veía demasiada.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo mi amiga.

Le enseñe mis manos ensangrentadas.

—Llama a una ambulancia, urgente.

—Oh Dios —corrió a llamar, y 3 minutos después la ambulancia estaba aquí, me sentía un poco mareada y cuando me subían a la ambulancia todo se puso negro.

Me había tardado un mes en que me dijeran la ubicación de sus maletas; no importara cuanto amenacé a Mamoru para que me lo dijera, nunca lo hizo.

Amenacé a todos los empleados para que me dijeran a donde fueron esa maletas, no paré hasta que lo conseguí y lo hice; Serena estaba en Nueva York, en cuanto supe la dirección tomé un avión y me fui a verla. No sabía que iba a decir, había sido un estúpido, iba a pedirle perdón y que regresara conmigo, no podía irse, la amaba y fui un estúpido por siquiera haber oído a Rei, pero no iba a volver a verla, ella ya estaba fuera de mi vida.

Cuando llegué a la casa, bajé del auto y toqué pero nadie abrió, volví a tocar pero alguien dijo:

—No hay nadie.

—¿Disculpe?

—La chicas no están en casa, soy su vecina.

—¿No sabe si van a tardar?

—No lo sé, vino una ambulancia por la señorita Serena.

Sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir y la sangre se esfumó.

—La ambulancia, ¿qué pasó?

Oh dios, el bebé.

—No sé, solo vino una ambulancia por ella y se la llevaron.

—¿Sabe a qué hospital la llevaron?

—Seguramente al St. Marks, está a unos kilómetros de aquí.

Corrí al auto y no me importó pasarme todos los altos, tenía que llegar.

¿Qué había pasado, era él bebe o algo le había pasado a ella?

Cuando llegué, pedí informes de ella.

—Disculpe, ¿Serena Tsukino está aquí?

—Permítame un momento.

Tenía que saber que estaba pasando, no podía perderla ni a ella ni a mi hijo.

—Si está, en el piso 5. Habitación 123.

Corrí y subí por las escaleras, no podía perder tiempo. Cuando llegué, un doctor salía de la habitación de Serena.

—Doctor, ¿cómo está mi esposa?

—Tuvo una hemorragia por estrés y no alimentarse bien.

—¿Cómo está mi hijo?

—Está bien, no le pasó nada, solo su esposa tiene que comer más y descansar.

—Gracias.

Cuando entré a la habitación otra chica estaba ahí.

—Viniste.

—¿Disculpa?

—Soy Lita, amiga de Serena, sabía que ibas a venir, su amigo Seiya nos avisó, pero pensé que era una broma.

—No lo es, ¿cómo sigue?

—Mejor, por ahora está dormida, los dejo solos.

Salió de la habitación y me senté a su lado, tomé su mano y esperé a que despertara.

Tenía sed y me sentía agotada, abrí los ojos y me aclimaté a la luz, esperé a ver la habitación y vi a Darién dormido a mi lado, ¿qué hacía él aquí?

Le moví su brazo para que despertara:

—Darién, despierta.

Abrió los ojos y me vio despierta e inmediatamente me abrazó y empezó a llorar y decía entre sollozos que lo sentía que no podía perdonarse nunca si algo le pasaba a su hijo o a mí, no pude verlo así, le tomé el rostro entre mis manos y lo besé con todo el amor que sentía. Él me regresó el beso, lo había extrañado tanto.

—Perdóname, me dejé llevar por los celos y por Rei, me cegué, nunca quise hacerte daño, te amo.

—¿No lo dices por el bebé?

—Claro que no cariño, me enamoré de ti desde el primer día que te vi.

—¿Cómo está el bebé?

—Muy bien, el doctor dijo que tienes que descansar y comer mejor, pero ahora que voy a estar contigo yo te voy a cuidar.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, quiero que algún día me perdones por haberte hecho sufrir —dijo acostado a mi lado en la pequeña cama.

—Ya está olvidado Dar.

—No te merezco.

—Eso no es verdad, te amo y vamos a tener un bebé.

—Va a ser una hermosa niña igual que tu.

—No, va a ser un niño.

—Cásate conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Sé mi esposa.

—Pero...

—No hay peros, solo puedes decir que sí.

—En ese caso... sí.

Él me abrazó y empezó a besarme, mi vida no podía ser mejor.


	18. EPIOLOGO

**Epilogo**

Nos habíamos casado dos meses después de haber salido del hospital, fue una boda sencilla sólo con las personas más allegadas a nosotras; Darién compró una casa donde pudiéramos criar a nuestros hijos, no quería que viviéramos en algún hotel así que compró una hermosa casa con bastante terreno. Cinco meses después nació Serenity Chiba Tsukino con los bellos ojos azules, era una hermosa personita.

Darién estaba fascinado con su hija, no la dejaba sola ni para dormir, era un cuento hecho realidad, hoy nuestra pequeña cumplía su primer año, le hicimos una pequeña fiesta pero solo estábamos Mamoru, Lita, Darién y yo, cuando terminó la reunión y acostamos a Serenity fuimos a nuestro cuarto, era hora de darle la noticia.

—Hoy fue un día maravilloso, nuestra hija es perfecta.

—Lo sé, hicimos un buen trabajo —dije riendo.

Él me besó, y como cada día, era con más amor que antes.

—¿Dar?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué pensarías de tener otro hijo perfecto?

—¿Estás...?

—¿Embaraza? Sí —dije riendo.

Él me levantó en sus brazos y me abrazó fuertemente.

—Esta vez va a ser niño.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, con toda mi alma.

Me llevó a la cama e hicimos el amor, amaba a este hombre y siempre lo iba a ser, nuestras vidas no podían tener más felicidad...

FIN


End file.
